Through The Eyes of Fire
by TheWiseOwlIsWise
Summary: When your perfect world is turned upside down, then you do what you must to survive. But when Violence is all you have ever known, then the games should be easy. Told from two points of view. Written in Collaboration With Jam11. Rated for Language and violence. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! you get a cookie if you do :)
1. The Turning Leaves Of Autumn

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 1 – The Turning Leaves of Autumn - Autum's POV

The air whistled through my teeth, as I carefully placed my now neatly braided hair over my shoulder. Today was the day of the reapings. Today was also my eighteenth birthday and this time my father wouldn't be able to get me out of taking part. I sighed and smoothed out a wrinkle in my dress before picking my shoes up. Giving my mother a quick nod, I slipped on my shoes and headed out towards the justice building. People of all ages were gathered in front of the two big screens that sat either side, of the grey stone building. Peacekeepers littered the surrounding area, making sure no one escaped or tried to run. I held my head high and stood in line with the rest of the girls, waiting to find out who this year's tributes would be. However the looks that some people were giving me became etched into my mind. They were looks of disgust and disappointment.

Maybe this is a good time to tell you my back story. My name is Autumn Rae Matthews, I was born in district four (the fishing district) to a peacekeeper and a Healer. Since the age of five I have helped my mother out in the healer's hut, and become a kind of master in the medicinal department. I've also had to raise my sister, due to my mother constantly being abused by my father and the townsfolk. Yes you heard me right, my father is a peacekeeper, and because of that I am hated, but that's okay as I have grown to not care anymore. Another reason people despise me, is that I was picked to be a tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games, but my father managed to get me out of taking part. So that's me.

Okay back to the reaping. Everyone was stood there in their best clothes. The younger ones looked scared and fear-filled. The older ones held an air of confidence about them. Me on the other hand, I was both terrified and confident. Scared that I could be picked, but confident that I could win. The sound of heels hit my delicate ears, and I looked towards the stage. Dressed in all the capitol clothing, stood a woman, her hair bleached white along with her eyebrows. The mossy green of her clothing, made a stark contrast against her painted skin. Her voice was bell-like as she spoke out.

"Hello District Four, before we pick the tributes, we are going to watch a short film" She beamed as she spoke. The deafening music began , and the movie began playing. A movie which I had seen once before. It spoke of war and of how the capitol, chose to deal with it. After the film had ended, she ambled back to the microphone with a small slip of paper in her hand.

"I always love that bit" She chuckled then cleared her throat. "Okay ladies first". A silence followed her little statement, as she unfolded the piece of paper and read the name aloud.

"Autumn Matthews" I froze and looked up at the stage. The snickers and chuckles of everyone around me, rang as clear as a bell in my ears. Holding my head high, I began the long walk to the stage. I could feel the piercing stares of everyone pounding my back.

"This is it Autumn, no turning back now" I muttered to myself, as I climbed the stairs to the stage, to take my place next to this odd woman. I looked out at the people of district 4 and saw the smirks and sneers cross their faces. This is what they had been waiting for, the day that the peacekeeper's daughter got chosen and there was no way for her to turn back. Looking at my feet, I ignored the boy that had got chosen for the other tribute. What did it matter who he was, he was only going to die anyway, either by my hand or one of the other tributes.

"Give it up for the tributes of District 4" the odd woman chirped, as the people began to clap and shout words of encouragement to the other tribute. I turned and caught my dad's eye, internally sighing at the look of pride on his face. Offering him a small smile, I headed back into the justice building, escorted by two peacekeepers. They led me to a room, that was small enough for a quick meeting. Heading towards the window, I looked out over at the fishing lake and sighed. I remembered the days, when I was a little girl, with my father trying to teach me to fish. But then everything went pear-shaped and I never saw the man who I thought was my father again. He changed , became abusive, causing both my mother and myself harm. The door behind me squeaked open and the familiar sound of footsteps entered the room. Drawing in a deep breath, I bit my lip and turned to face my parents and little sister for what could be...the last time.


	2. Ulitmately Rebellion

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 2- Ultimately Rebellion-Ramos's POV  
I pulled my arms tighter in as I twisted my body my fingers, digging into the sand of the seabed, holding tightly onto that lung full of breath, my large hands scooping up the oyster's and other shellfish. I throw them into the net tie bag attached to my waist, before twisting my body around and using the sea bedding to push up and swim towards the surface. I gasp loudly, once from out of the slightly cooling water, one last days work before I faced my one last reaping.

I climb up onto the dock and hand over the small netted bag to my father, he's bored as usual and slightly removed from everything around him. For a second he looked up at me and I take obvious note as his eyes linger on my scarred yet impressively muscled body. He'll never forgive himself for the accident those few years ago where he'd speared me with his trident, my fingers lazily trace over the slightly indented markings over my abdomen from where it had stabbed into me. Just the few scars of many that now adorned my body, maiming me in ways that left me undesirable in ways to look at by others. I reached down grabbing the ratted and dirtied vest pulling it onto my body to cover my body, most scars covered but not those on my face. It had stopped bothering me a long time ago it was others around me that seemed to have built up some prejudice against me due to it, like I said I didn't care.

"I should get home to Ma need to get ready for reaping" I said expectantly, for years he'd been one to other some words to speak out against the capitol, but ever since his last brother, my uncle was killed for acts against the capitol my father has disappeared.  
I don't waste my time with him, I was used to having one emotionally stunted parent in my mother, her incapability of being a mother due to her fear of growing, to attached should I be reaped was hilarious. She was an eccentric woman, I barely knew anything about her, I did know that I had killed for her. Most knew it too, a few months ago she'd been dropping off my collection of shellfish and a peacekeeper had accused her of hoarding food, he'd whipped her fifty slashes over her back. My father and I had gone out after him in the middle of the night and taken him from his bed, his body was at the bottom of the sea now. With no proof of us doing it other peacekeepers couldn't report or punish us, hadn't stopped them from being rough with us that was why I had the slightly swollen lip and cut above my eye.

I avoided her as I moved into our small home, heading into my room it was bare with just the bed and small drawer cabinet. We were better off than some but by no means comfortable as others. I dressed in the apparently appropriate clothing, I had no understanding of needing to look presentable but then again the reaping was the beginning of the Capitols most exciting sport, the Hunger Games.

Once dressed in the form fitting shirt and dress pants that were once my father's I headed towards the checking in area and then was fenced off with other males of my age group as we all awaited the reaping. It had become somewhat of a typical routine now in all the years I had seen the reaping take place. The female capitol presenter of sorts in her comically stupid accent speaking, I tried to ignore it push away that annoying ringing of the microphone too.

When she called out the name Autumn Mathews, I clap my hands and my eyes turn to her father a peacekeeper who had got rough with me more than once his face slightly bruised from the punch I'd delivered on him when he'd tried to hit me. There is no love lost between Autumn and the people of District Four a reaped girl who had her father find a way to get her out of it; I'd once heard my grandfather talk about an old saying to do with Karma coming around to get you. Well it appeared Karma was finally catching up with them.

I had never liked Autumn or her father, her mother I could tolerate probably due to the fact it had been her healer mother who had pretty much saved my life after being stabbed through the stomach with a trident. This was a good thing, Autumn being reaped who right the disgusting act of her escaping this before, I'd watch her death with a smile on my face as would my father I was sure. I watch her move onto the stage and can see it even if she doesn't want those in the audience to know, she's scared and I feel a sick sense of happiness in that. The audience once again turned to silence as the female host dipped her hand into the glass bowl of white little piece of papers holding so many people's fates.

"Oli Toms" she calls out in an excited tone, it's the shrieking sob that made me cringe though  
I don't need to turn around to know that the cries are from the boy's mother, and I personally force myself not to turn around and face her, because I don't like seeing people show emotions, it doesn't sit well with me. I know it's bad though when I see peacekeepers moving into the young section of males and surround a small petit blonde haired boy, he doesn't even look old enough to be able to be reaped. It's a disgrace, a disgusting tyrant who would gleefully have children kill for a big show to please people for entertainment. The pain I experience in my stomach ever since the accident starts to flare and I turn away from looking at the young male, my eyes fixing on the female sobbing into a man's arms that openly seems to be crying too. There is no hope for a boy like this Oli, he will be dead before the games can even begin because he's just too small and even his parent's know he's dead. I notice my own parents only a few meters away from them and see the nonchalance the completely detachment at the entire event. Oli's parents clearly care and fear for him. I have no doubt they shower the boy in affection and love, I've never had that and I feel jealous and protective of it in that second. Before I know what I'm doing I'm shoving my way through the males around me until I'm forced out into the open.

"I volunteer as tribute" I shouted out in my deep husky voice the slight shocked looks that I receive to not go unnoticed, the large brute with a scarred face volunteering for a stranger it seems so odd.  
Oli Toms may been reaped again one day but he is now safe for another year, I'm not sure why I'd step forward for him I'm willingly putting myself in something my entire family have called a disgrace for years. I can't help but consider who would be better capable for these games though, the small boy who probably barley knows how to take care of himself or the large male who rivals any adult in size and strength. I'm already a killer and I know how to fight, I can handle the games I can handle weak teenagers who have been starved most their lives and I can handle the ones who believe it's a gift to be in the games. The peacekeepers surround me once I volunteer and I see Autumn's father standing at my side smaller then me as I smirk down at him, once more being able to hit him in some way.

"Your girl is going to be my first kill peacekeeper" I snarled out close for him and the other peacekeepers to hear they can't touch me now, I'm one of the new stars for the hunger games in the capitol I'm becoming a celebrity  
I climb up onto the stage and show nothing to the audience my face twisted with its prominent scarring across my features turning my lips into a permanent grimace. I don't take in the faces of the people of my district, I'm trying to put my mind in another place that same place I had to go when suffering through the sheer pain of having the trident ripped from my body, the same emotionless attitude as I beat a peacekeeper to death and dumped his body. I knew how I appeared those who saw me would fear me and I'd use that to the best of my ability, my face turned to Autumn though as we stood and the host said her finally words and I smirked darkly at her

It was people like her and her father that made this darker side of me the one that resembled the twisted career pack tributes needed, I wouldn't be killed without somehow marking the hunger games in my own way to make sure the capitol didn't have the perfect games like they always demanded.  
"Let the games begin" I muttered out between my gritted teeth before turning and heading into the justice building towards my possible demise.


	3. Not Everyone Hates You

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 3 – Not Everyone Hates You - Autumn's POV

I couldn't stand the look in my father's eyes, as he stepped through the door holding my little sister's hand. He's smile reached his eyes, making the skin there crease, showing his true age. My little sister, on the other hand, had tears streaming down her face.

"Summer please don't cry" I whispered soothingly, as I knelt down and hugged her. Okay pause here, yes we were named after the seasons, crazy right? And back to the present. She clung to me, bawling into my shoulder. I sighed and patted her back, letting her cry out her sorrow. I looked up at my parents and saw that they had mirrored expressions. Pushing Summer back slightly, I stared at her face.

"Sum listen to me, I'll be okay, don't worry about me Okay?" I gave her a small smile, trying not to show how scared I really was.

"Okay, but please try to win Tum, I can't lose you" She whimpered and wiped at her eyes, but more tears fell in their place. I nodded and stood up, as a peacekeeper walked into to take them away. Before my father left, he pulled me into a crushing hug.

"I'm proud of you Autumn, just stay alive as long as you can" He muttered, before turning serious again and leaving the room. Letting out the breath, I didn't realise I was holding, I fell back onto the sofa. The reality of what was happening, slowly crept into every crevice of my brain. Standing up again, I took a deep breath and turned towards the door as it opened.

"It's time" The peacekeeper stood to one side to let me pass. Raising my chin, I ambled out of the room, only to walk into the other tribute. Gulping, I looked up at him and saw the face of the person I despised the most. Ramos Azure. The person who had beaten my father up.

"Excuse me" I spat, as I tried to work my way around him.

"Yes, excuse you" He growled, before walking away escorted by another peacekeeper. I rolled my eyes and followed, the crazy capitol woman to the train. This piece of metal would be my home for the next two days, as we travelled to the capitol.

"You'll love it there, it's so luxurious and the food is to die for, no pun intended" She rambled as we boarded the train. Everything was so clean and polished. Much more posh than what I was used too.

"Take a seat darling and I'll fetch your mentor" She beamed before trotting through a sliding door. Collapsing into one of the leather armchairs, I was quickly joined by Ramos, who situated himself in the chair next to me. I recoiled back into the side of the chair, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He maybe a pretty tall guy, but he was my first target once we got to the arena. Turning my head, I looked out the window and watched the scenery as it flew past the window. Right now I wished I was back in the medical hut with my mother, mixing medicines and treating the wounded. At least I would be in a better environment. Instead of being here, contemplating my imminent death. Chewing my lower lip, I puffed out my cheeks and began picking at my nails. Ramos was quiet, probably plotting a million different ways to kill me, but who cares; everyone dies in the end, some sooner than others.

I remember watching the 74th annual Hunger Games and being surprised, by the fact that they let two tributes win. I couldn't see that happening this time. And to be really honest, I didn't want it to happen again. I was perfectly content with there being only one winner, and I was going to make sure it was me. For my sister, more than anything else, I had promised her after all. The door sliding open drew me from my troubled thoughts. The crazy capitol lady, Raven I think she said her name was, strolled through the door, followed by a nearly 7ft male who had to crouched to get through the door. I could tell how he won the games, as his height alone was enough to scare anyone.

"My Name is Galton and I am your mentor" He grinned a toothy grin, before bending his frame to sit in the chair opposite us. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, as if he was judging me. I frowned and opened my mouth to speak, but before any words made their appearance, he cut across me.

"Raven tells me this is your first game my dear" He smiled sweetly. I closed my mouth and gritted my teeth, before answering him.

"Yes it is" I muttered, keeping eye contact with him, showing that I wasn't going to back down.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine, your father is a peacekeeper after all" He sneered, before turning to talk to Ramos. I rolled my eyes and shrunk back into my seat, staring down at my hands. They were coarse from my years of working along side my mother. I heard laughter and scoffed, as the two males bantered. "Not that he's ever been very good at his job right Ramos" the two exchanged deep chuckled laughs and odd expressions.

"Autumn, why don't we leave the guys to talk, and we'll have little chat of our own" Raven chirped as she places a small hand on my shoulder.

"Gladly" I forced a smile, before practically launching myself out of the chair and following her, into the refreshment cart. She handed me a plate, then began filling her own with food. I picked a few pieces of different foods and placed them on my own plate before, sitting at the mahogany wood table.

"You're not hated as much as you think Autumn" Raven said reassuringly, before picking a piece of meat up on her fork, then eating it. I chuckled.

"You obviously don't know me very well then Raven, everyone hates me" I sighed and picked at me food. Others would have wolfed this luxury down within minutes, but I couldn't eat a morsel. Sighing I pushed my plate away from me, and began playing with my braid. Some strands of hair had come loose, but I didn't care.

"I'm not hungry, so I think I'll go and sleep a while" I once again forced a smiled and headed to the sleeping cart. My actual reason for leaving was that the guys had just walked into the cart, and I really couldn't deal with their drama. Sitting on the plush quilt of the bed, I clicked my tongue then sighed. Raven was wrong; everyone did hate me, for the simple reason that I didn't take part in the 74th Hunger games. That being the only reason, if they hated me for another reason the god only knows what it was. Laying back on the bed, I rolled on to my side and closed my eyes, willing myself into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Playing the Part

Chapter 4 – Playing The Part - Ramos's POV

I waited for them to enter but it never happened as I stood alone in that room, your last goodbyes and neither my mother nor father had bothered to come to say, what could very well be their last chance to see their own son. I knew in many respects I'd disgraced my father by becoming a volunteer to the games, to willingly become part of the huge show that fed the capitol's control and blood lust. His own son who had bared witness to how manipulative and tyrannical those under the manipulation of the capitol's power could be, my own family losing life due to beliefs that were considered rebellious. I hated that it hurt though, I knew the likelihood of such a reaction for what I'd done but they clearly didn't see that in affect I'd saved a young boys life from being sacrificed to those in the capitol.

I ran my hand over the wood grain of the desk drawers that stood just bellow my hip in height, feeling my slightly roughened hands stroking over the smooth texture feeling the grain of the wood. I tried to push myself away from what I no doubt was feeling for myself in this moment and instead focus on the family of that young boy, part of me wondered if they'd even tried to come and thank me, once again though it didn't matter. The timid knock on the thick door brought me from my musings of what I'd allowed myself to be pulled into and then the door slowly began to push open.

At first I was shocked to see the all too familiar appearance almost turning up my features in a grimace of sorts, Autumn's mother looked every bit of the submissive weak woman I'd always assumed her to be. I had only ever seen another side to her once, many years ago when she helped my father remove the trident from my body and then work over my ruined body, I had never doubted that she had saved my life that day and I had always respected her for that. For a short period of time I'd even convinced myself I'd fallen in love with her, my father had explained it was something called Nightingale syndrome in which a injured person falls in love with the person helping them only due to the gratitude of being saved or looked after. There was no reason for her to be here though in this room with me when her very own daughter was no doubt in a room very much the same as this one. She looked vulnerable even a little frail as she closed the door behind me her eyes looking over my scarred face in a fearful yet sympathetic manner that made me feel both furious and weak. The silence between us felt as if it made time draw out even longer until I went to clear my throat as to say something, but she raised her slender fingered hand and looked at me sure of whatever she was about to say now.

"I saved you" she said in an almost whisper as I nodded my head "I saved your life" she said louder this time even taking a step forward now as did I closing that distance, the churn in my stomach the ever reminding pain of how she'd helped me live

"I know" I said gruffly turning my head away from looking at her, I knew in that moment what she was here for and I hated her too then the woman I'd found myself respecting for what she'd done for me was here now to call in a debt. To make claim on a debt I hadn't realised I had being held over me

"Then you know what you've got to do Ramos" she whispered, my teeth gritting together turning my face back to her, glaring down at the woman so furiously at her for making me feel like I owed her anything "I know you hate my family. I know you hate her father but you respected me, I know it was you that always delivered those fish Ramos" and I want to deny it, a foolish young boy who'd let himself become such a naive idiot his gratitude turned to an obsession the reason Autumn's father continuously went after me because I fed his family illegally, because of the woman that saved me "She helped me with you Ramos. Autumn helped wrap and clean your wounds while you were unconscious from the pain she saved you too" I try to hold back the vomit that wants to push out from my body as if to reject any help received from Autumn

"I won't do it not even for you" I spat out but it sounded weaker then what I'd wanted it to come across she'd ruined my plans now everything I'd wanted for this was suddenly becoming about paying a debt to a woman and her daughter

"You'll do it Ramos because you're a good man. You can hate me, you can hate my daughter but we both know your honourable you'll do what you can to help her live because we helped you" She didn't let me reply, I didn't have anything I could have said back to her anyway as she left silently the click of the door as I was left alone

I roared out in anger, my large hands gripping either side of the wooden desk drawers and lifting it with little effort and throwing it with all my power across the room in my anger as the wood splintered and shattered items inside becoming discarded. I let my back hit against the wall leaning my weight against it as I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes, that odd and old familiar burn of needing to cry set in but it never came forward. I stood there my eyes fixed on the broken desk drawers, in a poetic and symbolic way the desk resembled my plan for the games before my eyes had been forced open to a truth.

Perhaps she was manipulating me, it could be likely but she had never come across as the sort of woman, I'd hate her for as long as I lived for making me feel like I owed her but as she had said she knew I'd feel I'd have to help Autumn now. I was eventually brought out from the room by peacekeepers I barely realised who was talking to me when someone spoke and I snarled out a sarcastic response, I stayed in my angered feelings knowing I had a better grasp of the emotion then the other's that had been setting over my chest.

I had completely tried to disregarded and ignore Autumn then, even as her mother's words continued to bombarded me, I kept my usual silence and outward disdain for all around me present just because I had to help her didn't mean I'd ever like her or be happy about doing it. I'd save her once in the arena and then I'd have repaid the debt to her mother, I'd let her go on her own way and hope it wasn't at my hands that she met her demise because I refused to let her win, refused to let her kill me to win. I wasn't surprised when Galton stepped into the cart, probably the only man in district four that was larger than me in his monstrous size, normally I'd hate to be around a past victor but I'd known Galton through my father. I smirked at the way he all but dismissed Autumn giving her a slightly compliment or possibly a taunt I was never sure Galton knew himself when he made obvious remarks about people. Raven our escort quickly dispelled the awkward tension building and all but taking autumn away from us as we joked and made sarcastic comments towards each other.

"So you volunteered?" Galton said questioningly his thick eyebrow tilting up slightly with a confused expression and then fixing it back to neutral "I doubt your Pa was happy with that" Galton shifted the seat looking entirely too small

"Wouldn't know he didn't come see me" I shrugged it off nonchalantly I wasn't about to let myself dwell on my father's blatant rejection of me in what was likely the last chance to see each other, it was who he was unforgiving and hated the capitol

"Tough break Ramos" Galton chuckled as I just shrugged it off once again "well we know your capable as a tribute not maybe the best with weapons training but hand to hand and strength wise I doubt we'll see anyone match you" Galton said in complete mentor mode now, analysing everything he already knew about me "District four will support you over the girl. I doubt you'll get sponsors where it counts though" Galton didn't need to say it, I knew the capitol would see my outward appearance the stocky thick muscled beast with horrible scarring and then see the pretty girl Autumn a peacekeepers daughter. No the capitol and the people would not be sponsoring me while I was in the arena, I however was happy by that I didn't want hand outs from those that I despised so openly

"I don't care about sponsors" Galton scoffed at my comment as I glared across at him "I'll do my thing, I'll play part in the bloodbath hand to hand I'll be unstoppable so why not go run head in. Career pack will want me maybe I'll give them the idea of me joining" I shrugged as Galton chuckled at me standing from his seat towering over me as I stood as not to need to look up as much

"Kid once I'm finished with you there won't be a person in the capitol who doesn't love you" Galton squeezed my shoulder then looking at me seriously "I'll see what I can do without little madam during the time given, not sure if she's open to being told what to do by one of us district four commoners what would her daddy think" Galton said sarcastically as I laughed and we both moved into the cart where the strong smelling food wafted over my face, I looked at Autumn once knowing she had no idea that because of her mother I'd be helping her that first day of the arena.

She quickly dismissed herself as I shook my head and moved to grab some food, I knew what I'd do I'd enter into the bloodbath get what I needed and I'd get Autumn the things that would help her then I'd send her on her way. No one could expect me to do more than that for her, she deserved nothing from me but if giving her supplies to survive helped her live then my debt to her mother was paid, I hated being honourable and I hated that to do this I'd have to play a part I wasn't willing or happy to be playing.


	5. Not Who you Thought I was

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 5 – Not Who you thought I was - Autumn's POV

We arrived at the capitol, to be suddenly whisked away to be prepared, whatever that meant. I soon found out what it meant. We had to be washed and prepped, before we met the stylist. Violet was a petit woman and looked as if she'd break if you laid one finger on her. However despite her size, she was very fierce and kept twisting me around, measuring and calculating. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body, trying to warm myself up. They had given me, what looked to be a hospital gown to wear, but it was so thin and flimsy, that I could hardly keep warm.

"Okay so this year, we are going for a different edge, last year they actually dressed the tributes as fish, how utterly idiotic if you asked me, this time we're going for the wow factor" She babbled, while I stood there freezing and confused.

"Violet, ermm where not matching clothes wise are we?" I asked not really thinking.

"Oh no dear, the other tribute has his own stylist who will probably make him look presentable, you however are going to be made beautiful and will not be called merely pretty" She beamed, and picked up a sheet of gradient sea blue fabric, before walking over to me and instructing me to lift my arms. I did as she asked and was overcome with shivers. Violet lifted the fabric and began wrapping it around me like a dress.

"Why blue?" I asked. I was confused and a little bit disorientated, probably because I was in a new place and wasn't used to it yet.

"Because of the sea dear, and the gradient shows the colours of the water, dark blue for deep water, a lighter blue for the middle water and light blue for shallow water" She smiled and pinned a few pieces of the fabric in place. "Okay I will go and get this made into a dress and I'll be right back, in the meanwhile Raven should be here to talk to you soon" Violet shuffled out of the room and left me to battle with the coldness of the air. However I wasn't alone for long, as Raven had just breezed into the room, this time dressed in a bright orange dress, complete with lime green hair and an orange flower in her hair.

"Ah my dear Autumn, how are you coping?" She tweeted; I swear she could be a bird if she tried hard enough.

"I'm good, just a little nervous" I said shakily, holding onto the metal table for support.

"You'll be fine darling and don't worry about Galton and Ramos, I'll look after you" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Still trying to convince me, that I'm not hated?" I asked, but didn't get an answer as Violet had burst into the room at that moment. In her hands she held the gradient blue fabric, but this time it had been fashioned, into a gorgeous strapless dress that flared out at the bottom. I took a closer look, and noticed that little rhinestones were littered around the bottom of the dress.

"You like?" Violet asked proudly, a permanent smile plastered on her face.

"It looks lovely" I smiled genuinely. "How long is it before we have to go out in the chariots?" I turned to Raven, who was stood picking at her nails.

"Around half an hour, so chop chop there is no time to waste" She clapped her hands together, as she dragged me out the room, then shoved me into, what looked to be a changing room. I was then assaulted by stylists, as they twisted my hair up on my head and helped me change into the dress. Around ten minutes later, they all stepped back and tilted their heads, like dogs staring at food. I felt self conscious and cold feel a small blush grace my cheeks.

"Well I must say dear you do spruce up quite nice" Galton chuckled as he leant against the door way. I rolled my eyes and watched as the stylists scuttled out of the room, leaving myself, Violet, Raven and Galton.

"Why aren't you with your friend, throwing more insults at me and my father" I spat feeling the fire in my eyes, as tears stung them. "I know we are hated, but that gives you no right to insult us". I felt the unmistakeable trail of a tear, fall down my cheek, but it was quickly wiped away by Violet.

"No crying you'll ruin your makeup" She said sternly. I nodded and turned to face Galton again.

"I have nothing to say to that" Galton muttered angrily, before leaving to find Ramos. I sighed and sat on one of the stools, as Raven paced the room and Violet sorted my hair out. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes and wished I was back in district four, helping my mother and looking after my sister. Once again not caring if I was hated.

"Okay we've gotta go now" Raven grabbed hold of my wrist and yanked my out the door, practically dragging me to where the chariot was. Ramos and Galton we're there, but I paid them no attention. People, who insulted my family, didn't deserve one second of my time. I didn't even notice what the other tribute was wearing, I didn't care.

"Well your stylist at least let you wear clothing" Ramos muttered. I rolled my eyes and turned to violet, trying to listen to what she said.

"Okay so all you really need to do is smile and wave, show the people that you are not afraid, it will make you more likeable" She instructed. I nodded along with what she said. I could hear them talking behind me, but I tuned out so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Tributes it is time for the parade please board your chariots" the mechanical announcer boomed. Violet carefully took my elbow and helped up onto the chariot, before checking to see if the horses were all ready. I placed my hand on the side of the chariot, and then looked up at all the other tributes. Their outfits were overdone, with feathers and ruffles everywhere. Taking a deep breath, I snuck a glance at the tribute next to me and noticed that he was relaxed.

I chuckled and looked at my feet; I don't think he knew that I helped my mother heal him, when his own father stabbed him. But I was gone before he woke up, I had gone to pick my sister who from school, then I had to make dinner for my family. That particular day, my father had come home drunk and beat my mother again. I tried to stop him, but ended up injured myself. I lifted my hand, lightly running my fingers over the raised scar just behind my ear. When my dad had hit me, I had fallen back and hit my head on the corner of a table. The force had fractured my skull and I spent 3 days in bed recovering.

I was brought back to reality as the chariot started moving. Trying to remember what Violet said, I forced a smile onto my face. There was an uproar of cheers as the chariots began their way down the parade line. I looked up at all the capitol folk, who were cheering and smiling. Some were shouting encouragement. I sighed and began waving to the right of me not turning to the left at all; not wanting to be faced with the disgust that I knew was etched into his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, the chariot finally came to a standstill and the cheering died down. President Snow walked up to the lectern and began his normal spiel. I tried to listen but I kept getting distracted by my thoughts. I asked my father to get me out of the 74th games because I was too scared. I was just 17, but I was scared to scared to even think about fighting. Yes I have killed but it was an accident.

It was the middle summer and I was out by the lake looking for herbs for my mother. A little boy was drowning and I tried to save him, but it was too late he had already died by the time, I reached him. My mother said it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't convinced. I locked myself in my room for days, not wanting to face everyone, knowing that if I did, the guilt would consume me and I would be nothing but a wreck. So I tried to stay brave, for Summer, for my mom. I still felt guilty and nobody could convince me that it wasn't my fault.

Looking at my surroundings now, I sighed. Maybe this was karma coming back to bite me in the ass. Maybe this was my punishment for not saving that little boy. Maybe this was it for me, and my father would finally see that I was not meant to follow in his hated footsteps. Maybe I should listen to what President Snow was saying. Looking up at the podium, I felt the scar behind my ear throb with a familiar pain. I gritted my teeth and shook my head a few times trying to ignore the pain. Some of the other tributes looked at me funny, but I ignored them, the pain becoming too much for me. Everything started to become spotty and I placed my forehead in my hand. Using my other hand I touched the scar, then brought my hand in front of my face. The familiar spot of blood trickled down my hand. I frantically looked up and searched for either Violet or Raven. I spotted Raven running towards the chariot, before everything went black.

I awoke to an almighty pounding in my head. I was also met by the faces of Raven, Violet, Galton and surprisingly Ramos.

"What happened?" I asked Raven, feeling slightly confused.

"You fainted and the doctor says the wound behind your ear had reopened, that also means we are sending you home" She said firmly. I panicked.

"What? No! You can't do that, I have to fight" I all but yelled, frantically looking at the shocked faces in front of me.

"You can't take part in your condition" Violet argued.

"I can take care of myself, you don't understand, I have to fight for my sister, I promised her" It was at that moment, that I knew for once in my life, I had said the right thing. Everyone always thought, I was always thinking about number 1, but I guess I just proved them wrong.


	6. On Display

Chapter 6 – On Display - Ramos's POV

I moment that we stopped at the station and the adoring capitol people cheered and waved at the train looking to see the tributes they had already taken a likening to I knew I was officially in my worst nightmare. I had barely seen Autumn since the day before and once the train stopped we were separated to different groups of stylists, I was stripped of my clothing and then forced to wear a small white pair of boxers that clung to my skin, I might as well have been naked. The prep team all assaulted me with odd brushes, wipes and creams slathering them all over my finely muscled body I knew from the utter horror and disappointment on their faces that I wasn't the tribute that they wanted. I listened to every word they muttered or complained about as they tried to prepare me for my head stylist Glitter, they'd cut my hair short and left it in a disarray of dirty blonde hair a top my head.

Once they had finally finished with me, my hands looked clean the nails even looked clean of dirt and shaped perfectly, what surprised me most was the visible almost bronze glow of my skin it looked as if it was wet and glistening it however only made my scarring even more visible. My face always in its usual twisted grimace from my most obvious maiming mark that gained so much attention from on lookers, my back ravaged from the multiple whipping's that I had received over my time in district four and lack of discipline to the laws, I was suppose to allow control me.

I knew the female was Glitter the second she walked into the plain metallic looking room as I sat on the table top that I'd once been laying on as her team had cleaned my skin, she stood oddly tall for a female almost exactly the same height as myself. She was skinny though, almost as skinny as those who were slowly starving to death around Panem, you often saw the tributes that were already close to death the bones under their skin visible the sunken in cheek bones. Glitter however didn't look unhealthy in her skinny build, it was only by the slight curve of her chest and hips that I'd honestly be able to tell she was a female at all with her bold head with strange aqua blue marking over her face and head, the strange tattoo's the people in the capitol carried so pride fully. Her eyes studied me with clear judgement and even a hint of annoyance I could tell, I knew I wasn't exactly the dream that all these stylists looked for when being allowed to work with a tribute. Glitter stepped forward raising a hand and dragging her long nailed finger down the scar of my face sighing out in a huff of breath, her breath washed over my face warm and smelling almost like flowers making my nose scrunch.

"I had hoped for the creams and skin masks to at least lessen the obvious signs of your damages" Glitter said in a husky accent of the capitol as she took her finger from my face as I glared at her annoyed "Seems all the creams have done is make them all the more noticeable on your face it's a shame" Glitter then pulled out from her skin tight trousers a small hand clear screen tapping it and opening up an image of me but I didn't have the scarring "without the horrible marks you'd make a rather handsome tribute but I have no options but to do what I can with your crude damage" Glitter waved her hand across as I grunted in anger towards her

"Well I apologise for being so savagely deformed in my appearance" I spat out sarcastically as I then heard the deep chuckle from Galton standing in the arch way of the entrance to the room as he shook his head in amusement

"It's nothing to apologise for" Glitter said with a smile completely naive to the sarcastic comment and believing I'd genuinely apologised for how I looked, it seemed to only leave me dejected that I couldn't even bother with my comments due to the stupidity of some of these capitol people.

I stayed silent as Glitter then went over ideas more to herself and the team that all stood around looking at her adoringly and smiling widely with eager nods to every single thing she even uttered to herself. Galton eventually left me to their touching and pulling as different materials came out and they hummed and awed over the possibilities for every garment Glitter had thought through, it was openly said my lack of beauty would hinder any true point in making my clothing overly showy or luxurious.

"The warrior theme suits him" Glitter had tusked out with a snap of her fingers and then I was being pulled once again but this time I had a knotted net much like the ones used in district four being wrapped around my waist and right shoulder

Glitter then had her team use fine aqua blue pencil like objects to draw along the lines of all of my muscle definition, slowly and carefully I stood with my arms out as the team all covered my entire body in lines of blue definition to add to my normal definition. When made to look in the mirror I had to agree I looked dangerous, I wasn't handsome but I would be remembered as the large muscled man who looked to glow, Glitter had called me her Poseidon, god of the sea.

Once again the net had been wrapped around me in an almost toga style leaving nothing to the imagination my wrists both having thick gold shackles latched onto them. I was used to the cold water of the sea, so standing out in the marble entranceway to the chariots I had no problem with the lack of clothing I however didn't like the leering second glances I gained from other tributes all while Autumn completely ignored my presence at all, it was better that way I knew that.

I hated that she looked so beautiful though, even if I disliked her as a person I was not blind to her obvious attraction and how the capitol would adore her, if I was Poseidon then Autumn had been turned into Aphrodite. Although the stylists had worked apart from each other and not to have us both look like we matched with her in the blue dress and myself in the brown netting and blue markings we looked very much presentable against each other.

I wasn't allowed much time to admire her out would appearance before she caused me to feel that same disdain for her the second we were pulled out on display for all those watching joyful faces I saw her openly smile and wave to them drinking in their praise. As Autumn gave the crowd what they wanted I gave nothing to them I stood larger than normal upright rippling muscles and cold hate filled eyes looking straight forward and they seemed to love me for it, while I showed only hatred the crowd saw me as what Glitter had wanted a warrior and beside him the beauty the perfect vision of two tributes from district four.

Once before President Snow I tried to keep my face bored and looking straight on, he spoke of the rebellion of the war that had caused such an effect on all of Panem how district thirteen had been completely annihilated from existence. From the corner of my eyes I could see Autumn practically scratching at the back of her ear, as if trying to rip the flesh from her skull as I watched her intently, President Snow completely forgotten. I watched almost in slow motion as she seemed to become glazed over in her expression the blood trickling down her skin and then her body crumpling inwards on herself. I reacted instinctually my large arms wrapping around her body and pulling her tightly into my broad chest, the audible gasped sounds of the audience from around as I held her tightly to me. It was when I caught the large image filling the screens that was being shown all around the districts and Capitol I saw exactly what the audience were seeing. There in that image stood a man so savagely maimed his large overpowering size almost breaking from the screen and the small petite women in his grasp as if I'd captured her in my grip and the faint trickle of blood that seemed to stand out so obviously.

Chaos had engulfed everything the second Autumn had collapsed the audience in uproar the other tributes some looking on concerned, other's almost gleeful that a tribute was already out of the games. Everything and everyone was on lock down they'd believed I'd harmed her at first I'd been ripped from her and all but dragged away by peacekeepers as they questioned me, Galton and Raven had quickly come to my aid in that moment. I'd then been dragged to our own floor where Autumn was still unconscious there was only silence, I'd heard though from the whispered comments that Autumn was going home, she would not compete in these games. I was pleased by that though, with her gone I didn't have a debt to pay I had no one other then myself to look out for and with her gone I could completely focus on my own survival and that was better. When autumn had awoke and been informed her reaction had both surprised and angered me, she was getting her out once again she was going to be able to avoid the arena and she was declaring her need to fight she was stupid.

"I can take care of myself, you don't understand, I have to fight for my sister, I promised her" she all but pleaded out with a confidence in herself that she didn't have any reason to have, everyone stayed silent at her comment as I glared pushing forward looking at her deadly

"You promised your sister you'd become a killer. Promise your sister you'd let her watch you get killed" I spat out harshly "you're a god damn fool, your pathetic. You've got your out once again princess I advise you to take it because you ain't getting out of that arena once you enter and then your promise will be worth crap to your sister" I snarled out my fists clenched at your sides, my head turning to Galton and Raven both not saying anything "they want you home not here and you can give them that. Your staying because your selfish and a fool who thinks she has to prove something because daddy is a peacekeeper, go home autumn go home and leave the killing to people who actually know how to do it. Go help your mom heal" I said the last comment holding no anger as I grunted out a huff and excused myself from the room to be alone, if she stayed then I had to watch out for her she was weak now in front of everyone's eyes she was weak. She'd just lost any chance at sponsors fainting in front of the capitol and the other tributes saw a pretty girl in over her head and falling apart, she'd just made my debt on keeping her alive all that harder.

I sat on the large bed that was in my bedroom flicking over the large glass screen to the side looking at all the different environments that I could have shown to me, I left it on the ocean view letting the comfort of believing I was back in district four sooth my anger and discomfort. The firm knock on the door and then entrance of Galton shaking his head was all I needed to know that she was going to stay, stupid girl. He moved into the room closing the door behind himself and clicking the lock as he pulled out the chair from the desk and sitting on it across from me, it was silent for a moment the silence was filled with questions that neither of us was about to voice. Galton rubbed his hand over his chin and cleared his throat resting his elbows on his knees as he leant forward hunched over and sighed out audibly as I turned my body to face him properly.

"Her mother visited you before we left district four" Galton stated which didn't surprise me because he was my mentor it was expected he'd know who had wanted to see his tributes before leaving "Why do I feel the coming onslaught of you asking me to help protect her Ramos? Why do I think you're about to tell me to focus on helping her as my tribute?" Galton said forcefully his eyes stern and irritation apparent "She's a nightmare and not just because of her father being who he is she's got an attitude I don't much care for and as we both know she screwed up in front of everyone. At first I thought you'd be the problem but your moody front has just drawn in more attention, if anything her fainting has just made you stand out more and made her look like the lost beautiful little girl" Galton slapped his thigh as I stayed silent "I'm sure I could work out some way to get her sponsors even come up with something to save face with the interview and the scores but I need to know why you seem to care about her getting home" Galton said with no room for avoiding it

"Because she helped save me" I said out in a strangled and strained groan and Galton looked at me firmly once again the silence completely enveloping us both as I watched him intently "Just do what you can for her, I'll do my part in the arena. She can never know though" the discussion ending there with my last comment, I hated the girl but I'd do what I could for her mother and her because I knew I should have died those years ago from the accident, maybe in a sick sense this was what was supposed to happen, but she certainly wasn't making it easier for us to help her.


	7. Confrontation

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 7 – Confrontation - Autumn's POV

I was shocked at what he said to me, but it was nothing I hadn't heard before. Everyone one had left to me to recover, and think on my choice. Determined wasn't even the word I was thinking of, I was absolutely adamant that I wasn't going home. I had something to prove, not only to myself, but to my family, the people of district four. Even if it made them hate me more. I guess, I will die knowing that I was the most hated person in all of panem. But that was okay, I could cope with that. After all, it was all I had ever known, yet there were some people who saw me for who I really was. The people I had helped when my mother was too sick. Well most of them anyway.

I got out of the bed, changed into some black leggings and a blue long shirt, and went in search of Ramos. I wasn't going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Walking out of the room, I could feel the glares hit me, as I looked around.

"Where is he?" I asked Galton, putting on a brave face. As much as I actually wanted to confront him, I was panicking inside.

"He's in his room" Galton replied bluntly.

"Thankyou" I muttered, before heading towards the door, at the opposite end of the apartment. I stopped short outside the door not wanting to burst in. My mother had taught me better than that and I wanted to respect that. Taking a deep breath, I knocked and waited for some kind of answer. There was nothing, no movement, nothing. Sighing, I turned to walk away until; I heard the familiar click of the door opening. Turning back, I saw him stood there, his height not really intimidating me. His features didn't scare or disgust me either, no matter how scarred they were.

"What do you want?" He snapped, glaring at me.

"I just want to talk" I said calmly, this time pushing past him into the room. It was very much like my own, except a slightly darker colour. I saw his outfit strewn on the bed, the net reminding me so much of home. I had to admit he did look very...what's the word? No Autumn, you hate him remember? But. No buts you can't suddenly decide you like him, no matter how hot he is. I sighed and turned to face the person in question.

"Make yourself at home why don't you" His jaw was clenched. I stood my ground, showing him that I wasn't going to back down, no matter what insults he threw at me.

"What is your deal? Why do you hate me so much? Is it because of my father? What the hell are you playing at for crying out loud, I helped save your life for god's sake" I was shaking with anger. I didn't want to lose my cool, but he just frustrated me so much.

"I don't owe you anything" He snarled stepping forward closing the distance his broad chest heaving as his features twisted angrily "little princess has her issues. Daddy is the perfect law abiding peace keeper, little does everyone know that he beats his wife neglects his children" What how did he know about that? "I owe only one person in this world and she'll have her debt paid even if it means doing something that makes me sick"

"You don't think I hate him for what he does to her, I've tried to stop him, but I only get injured myself and I have to protect my little sister, who I have practically raised since she was born." I was getting agitated, which was doing my head any good. "How on earth did you know about that anyway? And I never said you owed me anything, I just wanted answer you idiot" I growled, feeling the familiar sting of tears, but I fought them back, not backing down.

"Your mother deserved better than him she deserved someone to care and cherish her. She deserved a man and instead she got your sick twisted father who needs to inflict pain on people to feel he has control" Ramos said an odd glint in his deep emerald eyes so intense and full of conflicting emotion "I hate you because you care for him. I despise you because you couldn't help her and I loathe you because every time I look at you I see how much like your mother you could be"

I raised my eyebrow.

"You love her don't you?" I felt my stomach churn at the thought. I grimace before speaking again. "Believe it or not but I am nothing like my father, I've raised my little sister on my own. I was the one who looked after you, when you passed out because; my mother was getting beaten by my father. I have helped more people than you can ever know about, because you are blinded by the fact that my father is a peacekeeper, everyone is blinded by that. Nobody sees me for who I actually am" I snapped, almost yelling at him. I was pissed off and that was not a good idea. The last time someone pissed me off, it ended badly.

"I don't love her. It's called nightingale syndrome my emotions and feelings became confused and it went unnoticed for too long" He said almost embarrassed then his face once again returning to completely void and empty of emotion as he turned his back on me, the scarring that ravaged his brighter bronze skin looking horrible in the dulled light "We're all blinded are we?" he asked sarcastically "I had no problem with you until you begged your father to get you out of the games. I had no problem with you as I watched those who took your place die. I had a problem with your attitude about it all though, your supposed to be putting forward this display of yourself as fearless and capable of handling anything" he turned to face me completely calm his lips twisted in a sneer "I know though. Your just a cowardly little girl but don't worry you'll get what you want this time too because your parents are good at manipulating things" he then turned away and moved across the room "you can leave now I've got nothing more to say to you" I stepped back shocked, then that shock turned to anger.

"No you don't get to dismiss like that" I snapped. "I was scared okay? Is that want you wanted to hear? I was scared and I knew that my sister wouldn't even get the life she has had, because no one would take care of her. No one." I couldn't hold it in any more, I was angry beyond reason. "I'm scared now, but I am not letting it get me, I am doing this for my sister, even if it means dying myself, I am doing this for her, because she is the only thing that has kept me from breaking down and committing suicide. I felt guilty for not taking part in those games, and being branded a coward hurt. I am doing this because I have something to prove not only to myself, but to everyone. They can despise me for it, but I don't care. I will die knowing that everyone hated me, but that's okay because that is how it has always been" something in my snapped. Picking up a lamp I threw it at him, trying to get my anger out in any way I could.

The lamp hit the back of Ramos right shoulder shattering on impact knocking his body forward slightly as he snapped around and moved towards me, his large hand was wrapped around my throat before I could even react to him his deep hate filled eyes so furious "I'm going to say this once leave before I kill you now right where you stand" his grip tightening as he spat out his visible anger towards me "your sister want's you back home not fighting for your life your an idiot if you think she'd ever be proud to know her coward of a sister became a killer too. You're not doing this for Summer your doing it because you want to win, you think they'll respect you if you win in reality no one will care" he all but flung me away from him forcefully by my throat leaving me gasping for breath. I tried to speak, but my throat felt like it had been crushed in a vice. I choked and coughed, slowly getting to my feet before making my to the door.

"You know nothing about me, I am doing this for Summer, she asked me to win" Rasping, I looked at him. "You may think you've had a bad life Ramos, but you know nothing of the pain I have endure" sniffling, I left the room and headed back to my own. Closing the door, I sat with my back against it and broke down. I felt the tears run down my face onto my hand. They were right, I was an idiot. I am weak and a coward. But the determination to do this was all that drove me right now. The determination to win.


	8. Avoidance and Game Plans

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 8 – Avoidance and Game Plans - Ramos's POV

I refused to leave my room once Autumn had left, blinded by anger at her and the way she seemed to cause such pure and uncontrollable rage within me, and for the most part it wasn't just because of who she was. There was something about Autumn that had always rubbed me the wrong way, I had always found myself disliking her strongly even before the entire hypocritical and manipulative show her family had put on to get her out of the games.

In many respects I also knew part of my problem was the resentment, in many ways I blamed Autumn for her mother manipulating me using the fact that she saved me and my confused boyish feelings to get her daughter safety in the arena. When I knew I should blame her mother I blamed Autumn because without her in the picture her mother wouldn't have needed to do what she had done. I huffed sitting on the edge of my bed my fingers gripping the netting from the chariot ride costume, weaving my thick roughened fingers over the ends tying more knots before releasing them with firm pulls trying to push my mind away from the argument. I barely noticed the Avox girl that entered my room, the anger that pulsed through me that time was at the capitol as this young girl was marked so obviously with her submissive nature that no doubt had been beaten into her. She was so small in size and curvy, I'd heard that rumours about of Avox were punished by having their tongue removed one of my uncles and been taken away to become one, he'd forced the hand of the peace keepers.

"Rather be a dead man then a chained one" my father had told me repeatedly after that and I'd agreed with him whole heartedly, what was the point of life if it wasn't your own but I hadn't realised until now how in reality living in the district your life still wasn't your own. Every year adults sent away children at the capitol's demand for a sick game of kill or be killed for the entertainment of other's and in district four where life was easiest being okay with the games came natural to some, it was why we had so many career tributes in the past.

I watched as the girl refused to look at me at all as she bent down to start collecting the small piece of the broken lamp, I shook my head moving towards her and crouching down to help as a strangled sound left her. When I looked up at her face oddly she looked scared and shook her head at me as if to tell me to stop, I scoffed through my nose and continued to pick up the small parts and placing them in the small plastic container she had at her side. The girl looked completely terrified and I doubted it was because of me being so close, I needed to channel my anger in a correct manner I knew soon enough I'd be training around the other tributes and soon enough the private sessions too.

I had to learn as much as I could, I would have no problem fighting with the other tributes, I'd seen them the night before and in size there was only the odd one who looked close to my build or height but not both at the same time. I had also seen the odd smiles I'd received from those of district one and two I already knew what they were doing, trying to draw me into a sense of welcoming to become a career. No doubt in the eyes of them seeing my volunteer and being so large and from district four they'd assume I had been trained to take part in the games, it was always strange to me how so readily district one and two would seem to band together in the past games especially when they were the most hungry to win at any cost.

Once the lamp pieces were collected and the girl continued to make my bed she left without even a glance towards me I didn't expect anything more, I knew there was without a doubt some form of punishment should she at all even attempt to speak to me if she even could. I had used the large shower and found the confusing buttoned screen to be completely unnecessary considering all I wanted to do was wash the markings from the paint and grime of the day from my body. It took longer than it should have but eventually after covering myself in soap with the nozzles more than once after cleaning it off I managed to finally figure it out and was able to dry and cloth myself. I could tell that Glitter had not been allowed much say in the clothing that I had received as it was too normal in most respects, on the right side of my chest it had a large number four printed on it to say what district I was from. Along the back was also the words Tribute Ramos and again the number four for my district, I knew this was for the training that would begin today I tried to remove the thoughts of how best to prepare myself for being in the training.

I had no idea what to expect when confronted with all the tributes as we tried to learn as much as we possibly could to aid us in the arena, in reality something I learnt over the next few days could possibly be something that helped me kill another tribute. I was relieved however in these clothes no longer being on display as I had been in the net toga costume that Glitter had paraded me in the night before during the chariot ride, I wondered what my parents thought of last night had they even bothered to watch no doubt other's of the district had watched those who knew me from fishing would have wanted to see, also those who disliked Autumn would enjoy seeing her collapse as she had. Raven then appeared in the doorway of my room looking uncomfortable being around me, ever since district four's escort had seen me she'd tried her best to avoid me and I'd been more than happy with that. I had noticed however how she seemed to follow around Autumn almost like a lost puppy in many respects, there she stood now looking at me as if one bad word would lead to her being physically harmed by me.

"Galton would like your presence in the dining room so you can eat and discuss training matter's before you are requested to begin training on the lower levels Ramos" Raven said in her annoying capitol accent and high squeaky tone, she shuffled off disappearing from view before I could even reply to her

I moved from off my bed and forcefully shoving my feet into the thick black leather boots at the end of the bed I was surprised by how soft and comfortable they were on the inside as they basically moulded around my feet. I knotted the laces tightly until I could practically feel the tightness cutting off blood to my feet, I hoped up from my sitting position and listened to the satisfying squelch as I moved from my room and headed into the main area of the district four tributes floor. I turned from the hallway of that lead away from my room and saw that Galton and Autumn were sitting across from each other mumbling over different things, I could tell just from a glance that it was clearly awkward and forced on both parts.

Autumn didn't look at me as I stepped into plain sight and Galton only gave me a smile and shrug of his shoulders, then bringing a large slice of bread with some sort of creamed butter covering one side and shoving it greedily into his mouth, some of the spread covering his upper lip before swiping it with his thumb and sucking it from his skin noisily.

"Come on sit eat we've got things to talk about before I let you both go off and do your thing" Galton waved his hand to the spare seat across from him with enough distance away from Autumn to leave everyone comfortable, not that the tension that was thick around us would allow that in reality.

I moved then to the table pulling out the seat and barely offering Autumn nothing more than a grunt of acknowledgement as I grabbed a roll from a basket in the middle of the table and ripped a chunk from it. The bread was typical district four bread with the mixed in green of seaweed, this bread was nothing like the bright white roll Galton was scoffing by the handful it was home and even there it was considered a luxury no doubt in the capitol it was seen as a poor persons bread, they probably didn't even consider it bread. I chewed on the roll tasting the salty bread the warm centre easing the hunger in the pit of my stomach, it gave me something to focus on too other then Galton and Autumn who sat close by we knew now was where the games truly began now as we prepared ourselves for the arena.

"Well all considering the little show you two put on for everyone its back to business. We've got training for the next few days, today you'll both be with the other tributes I think it's best you both look into the survival training to begin with" Galton said to both of us as he clasped his hands together resting his elbows on the table looking between the both of us "Any skills either of you have keep to yourselves until the private training. I'd say you two stick together but I doubt that do more harm to the both of you then good" Galton said with a lopsided smile on his face "What I want to know is what do you plan on doing in the arena no one knows what sort of environment you'll be coming across but you must have ideas on how you're going to go about surviving in there, I'd hope that anyway" his eyes lingered on me for a moment then I'd have liked.

"The career pack" I said breaking the silence the two gasps made me look up to see that Raven had no entered into the room and taken a seat beside Autumn who looked shocked by what I'd said my face turning to a hard glare "It's practical the tributes from one and two seemed to be happy to see me and not in the sadistic I'm going to kill you way. I think they see potential in me and I wanted in on the bloodbath from the start might as well head in there with allies" I said blunt and to the point Autumn didn't need to know I was going into the bloodbath to gain supplies I could at some point offer to her so I could remove the debt from as soon as possible from hovering over me for the rest of the games, it also wouldn't hurt being within a group of people that were all capable it meant I'd be less likely attacked from behind. Also the old saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer would be true in the environment knowing all too well just how the career pack would pick off everyone else before eventually turning on each other.

"Ha good luck with that" Autumn chucked darkly. "I'd run as soon as the bell sounded, Find high ground and some water, then I'd make a plan" She finished a slight smirk on her face as I scoffed at her the plan needed to be made before she was in the arena not during she clearly wasn't as smart as she liked to think she was.

I glared at Autumn before Galton raised his hand to stop my sarcastic retort "good choice Ramos you'd make a very capable career tribute" I sat back Galton looking at Autumn now darkly "you however probably best you do your thing and make like a tree and get the hell out of dodge sweetheart. Nice hand mark around your neck too, maybe you should leave your remarks to someone who can't actually kill you, hmmm" Galton said with clear distaste as I chuckled drinking some of the juice from my glass shaking my head, her attitude would only get so far and I knew she had to fix it or I'd have no chance of Galton ever wanting to even consider helping her once she was in the arena.

"Maybe you should actually be more helpful than spiteful" Autumn spat pulling her collar up. "What I do in the arena will be my own business, but at least I won't be setting my death in stone"

"Listen sweetheart I've tried to offer you advice tried to approach you" Galton said his eyes growing dark as he glared at her pointing a finger towards her "you're not likeable, your entire personality sucks and right now the only person who seems to be trying to keep you alive is..." I cut him off kicking him under the table as he shifted and cleared his throat "you need sponsors and last night you probably ruined any chance of that by doing the whole fainting show. You'll be remembered but not as someone who looks ready for the games, Ramos" Galton pointed to me "looked everything a tribute should you both did until the last moment. Right now you look like a scared pretty little thing. Your right you should run and find shelter and water but don't begrudge someone who takes the games by the neck and does what's best for them" Galton stood from his chair then "me and you are going to have our work cut out with this one for the interviews" Galton said to Raven before storming out of the room as I huffed annoyed and grabbed another roll and bit into it shaking my head at Autumn's entire attitude.

"You know Autumn maybe instead of pissing off everyone around you maybe you'd at least open your eyes and listen to him. He won the games and you need a thicker skin if you think he's being spiteful, you want to prove something to your sister then grow the fuck up and take advice given to you" I grunted out as Raven gasped at my bad language and muttering about my foul manners.

"And How am I supposed to take that advice when, One: mister all mighty winner will only talk to his favourite tribute which happens to be you and Two: when he hasn't even tried offer me any fricking advice. Please explain that to me because I have no fucking idea" Autumn seethed "Joining the career's is suicide, but nobody listens to the peacekeeper's daughter cause apparently she doesn't know shit, so when they turn on you, don't look at me cause I'm not saving you" I laughed darkly to myself she had no idea how little I cared if the career's turned on me didn't she understand it was dog eat dog we were all against each other no one would protect anyone for too long, I'd do my part for her get her supplies and then she was on her own if I came across her after the first day then I'd be the one to kill her just as she would no doubt try kill me.

"Don't worry about saving me _sweetheart_" I used the nickname Galton had given her sarcastically "I won't be needing your help but I'm sure you'll be getting the help you need" I know I've almost said too much and I raise from the table just as Galton had moments ago I down the rest of my juice wiping my wrist over my lips "want some advice hope they do turn on me hope the career pack all turn on each other and we kill each other because you...your dead unless I kill them or they kill me so just think about running and hiding _sweetheart_" I threw down the napkin scrunched up onto the plate with the torn pieces of bread and walking away from her angrily, I couldn't wait for her to see what no doubt would be a display of power and skill in the training and for her to buck up her ideas of actually figuring out how to work with Galton before he wrote her off as his tribute it wouldn't surprise me if he completely stopped in effort to help her and just tried to get me out of the arena it was something he'd do.

I left the main room leaving Raven and Autumn alone finding out Galton who stood in a separate room watching a screen of past games highlights with Caesar Flickerman commenting on the tributes and the arena and happenings during the clip. I knew soon enough I'd have to watch over clips with Autumn and Galton to try and get a better strategic idea of what I was going to be faced with soon enough. Galton didn't turn to face me but the annoyed forced smile on his face let me know he'd heard the conversation that had continued after he'd excused himself, he bit on his thumb nail watching the screen . There on the screen was a girl basically the same size as Autumn in many respects possibly even smaller I had no idea how old she was or when this hunger games had been, her hair was a bright red colour almost the same shade of the avox girl earlier. She was running around the thick dense desert landscape with a small knife in her grasp and a bag half hazard slung over her shoulder there was something about her even with her size that gave me the idea of her being strong and determined. I knew however I'd never seen her as a victor or mentor so that would mean she was either from a games long before me or it meant she had not been the victor of her games.

"If Autumn wants to survive she should take a note out of this girl's book" Galton said strongly as he never looked away from the screen

"Did she win?" I asked intrigued now

"Nope but she came pretty damn close" Galton said softly finally turning to gage my reaction to it I was pretty certain as we both sighed, neither of us sure what was going to happen over the remaining time we had left

"Well pretty damn close is all we can offer it was enough" I said honestly I had no goal in actually making sure that Autumn survived and became the victor, my goal was to give her a fighting chance but I would not allow myself to become a victim to the games for her to win. Only one survived the hunger games and I would make sure even if a debt loomed over me I would be that victor.


	9. Do Not Underestimate Me

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 9 – Do Not Underestimate Me - Autumn's POV

So here it is, the first day of training. After that little show yesterday, I was determined to show them that I was more useful than they thought, and possibly show Galton that I am willing to listen, as long as he gives us both equal help. I flexed my fingers, as I pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves. All the tributes were dressed the same; the only thing that could tells us apart, was the number on the back of our shirts.

I looked around at the stations; there was camouflage, snare building, and agility, basically anything that we could need in the arena. I noticed that Ramos was stood with the careers, quite happily chatting and joking with them. Sighing, I turned to the punching back that I was stood in front of. I hated to admit it, but joining the careers was a good idea. Stupid, but a good idea. Taking a deep breath, I started punching the bag, letting my mind drift. I thought back to the times that my father beat my mother, imaging that the punching bag was him and that I could finally cause him that damage that he caused my mom. I got angrier as I thought more about it, punching the bag with more force than I thought. A ripping noise brought me back to the present, and I quickly took a step back as the contents began to pour from the bag. Breathing heavily, my eyes wide with shock. I looked up to where Galton and Raven were stood, both of them with shocked looks on their faces. Looking around, I saw the tributes staring at me, some of them shocked, others wearing looks of wonder. The careers however were nonchalant, but I didn't care. The instructor took a look at the bag.

"Maybe the stitching was already loose" I rasped, faintly hoping that, that was true. She shook her head.

"That was a brand new bag, but nobody has ever hit the bag that hard before" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah because the little tard of a girl could hit hard enough to break that" A girl from district one laughed out in a cackle, her hand rested on the large bicep of Ramos glaring over at me her short blonde hair in a bob like style with a small tie at the back of her head. The other career tributes which from the looks consisted of both district one tributes, both district two, Ramos and another girl from district seven they laughed mockingly while Ramos stared with those dark intent eyes no sign of any emotion he simply grunted out a reply to them which sent them into hysterics as he turned his back on me looking over weapons on a display.

Narrowing my eyes, I walked over to the girl who spoke, and grabbed a handful of her hair, before wrapping my arm around her throat.  
"I really wouldn't underestimate me, bitch" I snapped, slowly applying pressure, making her choke. I inwardly grinned at her eyes bulging, and the slight bluish tinge that graced her skin. Right now I could care less what anyone thought. What this girl didn't know was that if I twisted both my arms now, her neck would break and that would be one less tribute to deal with. I wanted people to know that I was dangerous and not to be messed with. Yes the bow and agility were my strongest points, but I had other skills as well. Ramos stood glaring at me as did those from the other career pack that had gathered all of them looked at me as if I was their next meal, Ramos glare though was different there was not the same blood lust lingering there as the other's stepped forward "Let the girl go" Ramos spat out sounding more annoyed then angry stopping the boy from district one roughly yanking the male back from approaching me "your breaking the rules you two want to settle this do it in the arena and fight with a little dignity Autumn don't attack from behind maybe it'll be you with your neck snapped" Ramos nodded his head then over to Galton who shook his head firmly. I nodded and let her go, shoving her towards the other careers. I saw some peacekeepers advancing towards me and raised my eyebrow. Taking a deep breath I looked towards Galton, hoping that I did the right thing by listening. Once I was close enough to Galton his large arm gripped above my elbow and almost dragging me far enough away from listening ears his body leaning down and his lips only inches from my ear "Nice work sweetheart" he chuckled almost morbidly "did you have to piss off the career pack though of everyone in that room you pick the most deadly, Ramos is sure going to have a problem keeping you bre..." Galton pulls up right then looking sheepish as if he'd said something he shouldn't "don't get cocky what you did rattled some of them but that won't work on the males pulling hair and trying to overpower any of them is just going to make you look stupid you're lucky the girl was too busy eyeing our boy or she may have been prepared to give you a few smacks back" Galton said sternly. I nodded before replying.

"I just wanted to make sure that they knew, I wasn't to be messed with." Galton nodded, before dragging me into the lift.

"Well I think you managed to do that. A little heads up about the interviews, Caesar can be pretty ruthless, so just try to be as truthful as possible" He said, letting my elbow go as we reached the district four apartments. "Prepare yourself, you have the private session yet, then the interviews" I nodded and walked to my room shaking with shock. Taking a few deep breaths, I changed into my nightwear and crawled into my bed, replying the events in my head.

The next few training sessions went without any complications, Ramos still stayed with the careers and Galton seemed to have warmed up to me. I mainly concentrated on the camouflage and snare stations, keeping away from the stations, which could show my true skills. The private sessions were looming and I had a good idea of what I wanted to do. The bow was my strongest skill, so if there was one in the room, I would use it. However, if there wasn't I would show my agility, but I guess we would have to see what happens. The camouflage kept getting the better of me, as whenever I tried to make my arm look like a tree, it just looked like a green and brown mess on my arm. The next few training sessions continued very much the same and before, I knew it the private sessions were here.

"Okay, you both need to do well here, as this is where you'll get sponsors, now they are going to be very difficult to please and you will be getting scored on everything, so try not to get too cocky" Galton instructed. I nodded and tried to soak up as much advice as I could. The wait was excruciating, as they went by district. By the time our turn came, I was called in first. Of course they would do it in name order. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the room. The people who were judging and scoring us were sat in a room, slightly off to one side.

"Autumn Matthews, District Four" I spoke clear, a slight edge to my voice as I saw some of them snicker and whisper to each other. Rolling my eyes, I headed towards the bow. I picked the contraption up and weighed it in my palm, before selecting an arrow and notching it in the bow. Taking my stance, I aimed at the target, keeping my breathing steady and staying focused. I could hear them whispering behind me, but I didn't let it put me off. Breathing in, I pulled the string back a little bit more and as I exhaled, I let the arrow go, watching as it flew through the air, whistling slightly, before it hit the target, off to one side.

"Dammit" I muttered, as I heard chuckles and roars of laughter erupt from that little room. Picking up another arrow, I fired it this time without thinking, watching as it hit dead centre. I smiled to myself, and then turned to face the judges; they all nodded as if to dismiss me. Frowning, I placed the bow back on the stand and began walking out of the room.

Ramos was still sat on the bench, his head down as if he was thinking about something. I cleared my throat.

"Good Luck in there, they seemed to be pretty ruthless" I offered some support, knowing that he would just brush it off. I didn't wait for an answer, I just went straight back to the apartment. Changing into some comfier clothes, I headed out to the main sitting area and took a seat next to Raven.

"How did it go?" She asked, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"It could have been better" I replied, feeling frustrated with myself. She patted my shoulder as if to comfort me. Galton entered the room and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Don't beat yourself up sweetheart, the score is just a number" He said. I nodded and relaxed back into the fabric of the sofa. Now we waited until Ramos and the other tributes had finished. Then there was the long wait for the scores and I was dreading it.


	10. A Career in Decpetion

Disclaimer - We Don't own the Hunger Games, We're just writing our take on them. We own nothing but our own Characters and the Plot Line the Rest is owned by Suzanne Collins :) 

Chapter 10 – A Career In Deception - Ramos's POV

Once Autumn is dragged from the training room I'm capable to push away her idiocy at angering the people who could be considered the most dangerous, fortunately she'd gone after Jazz district one's female tribute. From what I'd noticed so far she was smarter than most subtle in her comments she let people believe they were taking the lead all while nudging when needed to get what she wanted, Jazz would appear to most as the overly pretty girl but right now she was red faced and furious. Dalton was still glaring at me after throwing him away when he'd tried to approach Autumn when she'd been choking Jazz, Dalton was one of the few tributes who actually stood anywhere close to my size in reality maybe an inch or two shorter and about twenty to fifteen pounds lighter than me. As expect district one had put forward some very eager and very well prepared tributes and as always district two where all were born with a warrior mind set most peacekeepers coming from the large district had done the same.

Gabi the female tribute was a year or two younger but had to be the largest female in the competition brawny in a way that would rival most of the males, no doubt that she'd be more then capable of taking down any unsuspecting victim once allowed to have at what she wanted. District two's male Petro was odd in appearance taller than me but very slim his body almost rivalling a pole at a glance I had suspicions that he was extremely fast though his long legs would no doubt give him an added length to that run in the bloodbath when heading towards the cornucopia. The one surprise of the career tributes was the added female from district seven, Nel. Nel in appearance was a pretty girl with bright frizzy red hair she seemed relatively harmless but she'd somehow worked her way into the career's alliance I would have to watch her more closely then the other's who were fairly arrogant and obvious in what they could and couldn't do, any weakness they held completely became something useless and a strength they possessed was boasted.

"Can you believe that...that" Jazz shrieked out moving to my side and reaching out to grab a knife from off the display and twisting her hand around the handle of it before spinning around and throwing it towards one of the dummies and hitting it centre of its forehead "I'll kill her she's mine" Jazz declared as the other's chuckled

"Probably best you not got to confident Jazz she got the drop on you there" Dalton said taunting her I'd noticed that about him instantly he constantly provoked those around him with demeaning comments as if waiting for a reaction from someone, pleading for it

"You think she could beat me" Jazz screamed out madly turning on the tribute from her own district holding up one of her long nailed fingers as if she could use it as capably as she had the knife as I stood beside Petro and Nel amused at the display

"Well she did just" Dalton began but then let the sentence trail off waving a hand back over the scene that had once been only moments ago happening where Autumn had choked Jazz, I was both happy to see it and angered she'd made my helping her harder by angering those who I was hoping to use to guide away from her

"Maybe you should just shut up Dalton" I said firmly growing tired of the arguing and screeching between them both we were supposed to be training not watching drama, something that seemed to happen whenever Autumn was around

"Only been around a little and your already sticking up for this one talk about whipped" Dalton glared at me puffing out his chest not backing down from me, this was also something new to me and somewhat liked. People back in district four had avoided me and would never openly challenge me if I were to say something; even though I despised everything that was the hunger games I found an odd respect at just how confident and sure of themselves these career tributes were

"How about I show you what it feels like to be whipped Dalton" I chuckled darkly as my large hand reached to the display and grabbing the leather whip that sit on a hook coiled tightly as I flicked off the hold on it and let the whip uncoil

Dalton's eyes widened as my hand gripped tightly around the handle of the object his eyes looking from my face to the hand which held the weapon so tightly and then he raised his hands up with a soft chuckle. Dalton played it off as a joke before moving from where we had gathered at the one position, Jazz seemed very pleased with how I'd come to her aid in many people's eyes twice today once with Autumn and now with Dalton. She latched her hand onto my large forearm and smiled up at me, had I known her in district four without our impending doom I may have been left naive and manipulated by her beauty. This wasn't district four though and I wasn't stupid, Jazz believed she'd gained herself some sort of bodyguard but she was wrong I already had to protect one tribute other then myself I would not be adding to my numbers but there was no harm allowing her to believe she had some hold over me the longer she found me useful the longer I'd survive with the career's.

After the first day of training I slipped into a routine of sorts over the next three days of training, I would speak and joke with the other's tributes that would be part of my apparent alliance other tributes watched us fearfully and in awe too. I watched them playing along pretending to be the ever ruthless killer as they would soon be, every comment that I made around them was thought out and made to sound confident and morbidly dark. I avoided Autumn within the training as she went about her thing, the career tributes had already decided they would kill her but she was not their first concern, we spoke about the cornucopia and how we would claim all of the supplies. I'm surprised by how much I learn from the other tributes, Dalton with his skill with the sword how quickly he can hack away at a dummy once pulling the sword from its sheath. Jazz and her skill with anything that requires accuracy she's a sure shot with anything if it needs to be thrown Jazz will hit the target about nine out of ten times.

The other's too are skilled in many weapons and it doesn't go unnoticed how I refuse to engage in any sort of physical fighting with the staff that are around to work with us, I stay with the knot area and show my skill with tying knots and weaving nets but it's how easily I take to the trap making that leaves the career tributes whooping in amusement as I fling a mechanical rabbit up from the ground the clear snap of the neck at how perfectly I'd made the trap snare as it kills the mechanic game with ease. I'm useless making a fire though and the plant life I might as well have not wasted my time at all, I know I may not need to make a fire considering my alliance but should I head out on my own eventually without supplies I know I won't have enough knowledge to live off plant life.

I'm pleased to see that finally Galton and Autumn seem to have come to an understanding with each other and are now working with each other to give the whole mentor relationship a decent try, Galton and I often speak once Autumn has gone to sleep. I don't ask for information on what she can do and can't I only make sure that she's prepared and he believed she is more than capable to last at least the first day. When the private sessions finally come I'm slightly concerned that I'm not as prepared to show what I've been holding back during the other training, Galton leaves Autumn and myself alone to wait for us to be called into the private session with the game makers. Autumn is called first and it seems as if time slowed as I waited impatiently for my turn, when she moved passed me she offers some sort of encouragement but is gone before I can even consider replying to her in kind, not that I would. When I move into the training room I take in the eager eyes of the game makers who drink and eat while talking loudly, it's all one big celebration for many of them and I know they are all expecting something big from me. I've heard enough from the staff and over enthusiastic peacekeepers who are placing bets on the games this year to know I've caused some stir within the capitol; none however are surprised by my alliance with the career tributes. I stand forward facing the people in attendance the secret private training session where we all receive a score that will deem how capable we are, twelve being the best and zero obviously being the worst not that I've ever witnessed a zero in my life time.

"Ramos Azure, District Four" I say in my husky deep tone and one male seems to lean forward eagerly clasping his hands together as he watched me with bright excited eyes "May I request something?" I ask then and see the surprise and smiled acceptance from the people watching me now, I've peaked their interest even more now to be asking of something for them to give me to show them my private training

"Of course Ramos what is it you need boy" the male who watched me so gleefully said the tone in which he said my name showing a slight indication that he is possibly one of the people within the capitol that has surprisingly taken a likening to me

"I would like for there to be three or four well trained men or women to participate in my session to fight me" then with a laugh of utter happiness and then leaning over to another man, a female rushed from the room as I wait and then entered into the room three peacekeepers stepped into the room "Thank you" I said firmly towards the one man and then turn and walk to the centre of the matted area as the three peacekeepers in their padded uniforms holding batons but helmets now removed advance onto the area.

Each peacekeeper is healthy in build and I know trained in a military setting, the hushed silence that had overcome the group of game makers has added to the intensity of it all and I try to understand if I've possibly over shot my actual skill. I wonder if I have become just as arrogant as the career tributes I have surrounded myself with thinking I can fight three men with weapons alone, I'm not typically trained in a fighting style but I'm strong and can withstand more pain than any normal person due to the constant agony my ruined stomach had endured from that trident. I am not given much time to push away my last thought of doubt when one of the peacekeepers lunged forward braver then the other's in his own trained fighting. His baton swings toward me and I barely raise my forearm to block the oncoming blow stopping it just short and then lashing out with my other fist the large smacking sound of my fist hitting the flesh of his cheek and the audible groan from him as he hits the floor sparks the adrenaline needed to wholeheartedly enter into the fight. This time the other two peacekeepers come at me as a pair as the third tried to recover from the blow he'd received, they both get in harsh hits against my arms and stomach from the batons. I block the best I can as they attempt to use the numbers they have over me but as they grow more confident they lose the wariness they before carried and I manage to disarm the one male and slam the baton against his chest hearing the whimper and crack of bone, I know I've broken his rib at least one anyway. The fight mostly on my part is not good in technique, I'm powerful and precise with a knowledge of knowing points of the body best to hit to get the affect needed the third male has one eyes swollen shit and his nose crooked and bleeding. He backed down panting holding up a hand to stop my advance on continuing on him and I don't plan on stopping even as he pleaded because I know there will be no mercy from anyone once in the arena for me. He looked over to my shoulder and I turn quickly then and the male from the beginning with his swollen cheek has ran at me I grip his throat and the belt of his trousers and lifted him into the air almost effortlessly his strangled whimper and then I use my strength to slam him into the mat the spluttered cry out for help as he coughed blood onto my shirt.

"You are dismissed Ramos Azure" The voice is loud enough to knock me from my adrenaline fuelled mind, I groaned under my breath and pushed up from pinning the man to the ground and I bow my head slightly before quickly exiting and heading to the elevator to my room

I see my reflection in the glass of the elevator, I noticed then the blood smeared on my clothing and arms I am however not completely unharmed after the fight the slight bruising over my right eyebrow and the blood that is over my white teeth and dripping just past my lip. I entered onto district four's floor and see Galton, Autumn and Raven all awaiting my return from the private session the curious and shocked facial expressions cause me to grin crookedly.

"Well whose ready for the scoring then" my tone completely sarcastic with a morbid sense of humour and I realised I sounded more like the career's then I would ever like to.


	11. Instinct and Truth

**Okay Guys so it seems that you all seem to be on Autum's side but what do you think of Ramos? and for the next two chapters we need 5 reviews :) **

**We don't own the Hunger games this is just our take on them :) **

Chapter 11 – Instinct and Truth - Autumn's POV

When Ramos walked into the room, all bloodied up, my first instinct was to try and help him with the wounds, but I fought it, deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, I just nodded my head and turned back to face the screen. However Raven started fussing over him and Galton just smirked. The music blared out of the TV and Caesar Flickerman in all his capitol glory appeared on the screen. Raven made Ramos sit next to me and I rolled my eyes, before handing him a tissue for his nose, then scooting a little away from him.

I wasn't surprised when Caesar said the tributes from district one and two had done well. That blonde female career was one of my targets, after practically forcing me to choke her in the training room. Finally it was District four's turn and I leant forward resting my chin on my knees waiting agitatedly for my score.

"And from District Four, Autumn Matthews with a score of 7" Caesar said nonchalantly. I felt my jaw drop in surprise. Obviously I hadn't made enough of an impact.

"Don't worry Sweetheart we can work with that" Galton offered me a half-hearted smile. I nodded and sunk back into the sofa, not really listening to what Caesar had to say. It seemed that Ramos had made a good impression, by the way that Raven suddenly jumped up and cheered. Standing up, I offered a little nod of congratulations, before grabbing a blanket and heading out onto the balcony. Sitting in one of the chairs, I sighed, leaning back into the weaved bamboo. Raven sat on the other chair, clearing her throat.

"Are you okay?" She squeaked.

"Yes, it's just a number right?" I chuckled half-heartedly, watching the sky as it changed colour. "What score did he get? I wasn't really listening" I turned to face her, watching as she began picking at her nails.

"He got a 10" I nodded and went back to looking at the sky. Raven patted my shoulder, before heading back inside. I heard her whisper a few words to someone, then footsteps approached the door. The person exhaled, before taking their place, in the seat that Raven had just vacated. Looking sideways, I was surprised to find it was Ramos.

"I thought you'd be celebrating" I said calmly, quickly scanning his face, measuring the injuries there and what it would take to treat them, but I knew he wouldn't let me, he hated me too much.

"Celebrate that I got a good score" Ramos shrugged his shoulders leaning back in the chair more "I'll save the celebrating for when I get to go home"

"Take care of them when you get home, not for me but for my mom, I can't stand thinking about what he might be doing to her when I'm not there" I almost sounded pleading, but someone needed to take care of them, when I was gone.

Ramos chuckled darkly "If I return a victor your father will disappear just like Hopkins did" the morbid truth to all the rumours that had surrounded the vanishing of the peacekeeper who had whipped Ramos mother the day before he'd simply disappeared from district four "throwing knifes" Ramos said with a stern look on his face not looking at me "Jazz the district one girl you've got a problem with she never misses she'll have her knifes and that means stay out of plain sight"

"I just hope mom will be able to cope without me at the medicine hut" I sighed running a hand through my hair. "So that's her name your little girlfriend, well thanks for the advice, I suppose it could help me kill her" I smirked viciously. Now I knew the name of my victim, I would make sure she knew who the real me was before I killed her.

"Your full of crap" Ramos chuckled wincing as he moved from his seated position and moving forward before turning to look at me with the same undefinable expression on his scarred face "you go out to kill her and you'll be dead the second you even attempt it or even if you succeed. Dalton would cut your arms off at the shoulder the second he saw you, god forbid Gabi got hold of you that girl can make me look positively harmless" he chuckled wiping his slightly swollen lip "You want to survive don't worry about getting to kill anyone worry about surviving whatever environment we're in, most likely thing is you'll have no supplies or weapon. We'll have all of them" Ramos said with a strange look on his face

"I know, I've thought through every scenario Ramos, I'm not as stupid as people think I am" I finally looked at him. "I know what the careers are like, I've seen them train, but I have a plan, I'm not confident it will work but it's my only resort" my eyes grazed over the wounds on his face. I sighed and reached into my back pocket, pulling out a small vial full of liquid. "Here take this it will help with the wounds, mom gave it to me in case I got hurt during training, but I think you need it more than I do" I offered him the vial, watching his face trying to gauge his reaction.

"Why heal something that I'll only likely gain back once we're in the games" Ramos retorted waving his large hand to cut me off from offering him the vial "do what you want Autumn but you won't beat me I'll only give you the head start on day one and after that you're on your own. Only one of us goes home and I'm not going to let it be you or anyone else"

"I don't expect you to do anything" I placed the vial next to him. "The least you could do is take this and not be such an ass about it" I growled, before walking back into the apartment.

"Just stop being stubborn and take it" I muttered, before walking inside and heading to my room. Tomorrow was the interview and according to Violet, I needed my beauty sleep before they whisked me away to get pampered. Crawling into bed, I sighed. I really wanted to show everyone that I wasn't like my father, that I was the complete polar opposite. If my mom was here with me, she would tell me to stand up for myself and show people that I wasn't afraid. But she wasn't here and I couldn't do that. I wouldn't get sponsors, any sane person could see that, as Galton said I wasn't liked, due to the fact that my father was a peacekeeper, but why should that matter. I let these thought float around in my head while I slept, hoping that tomorrow, I could show some of my true colours at the interview.

I was dragged from my sleep by Violet, yanking the covers of me, the practically throwing me into the shower, telling me to get washed and dressed because 'there was a lot to do and very little time'. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but chuckle as I washed my hair with the lavender smelling shampoo that sat with the rose conditioner and the cucumber shower gel. Something about the smell of these three ingredients together, just helped me to relax and forget about the pressure I was about to be put under. Pulling on a robe as I stepped out of the shower, I towel dried my hair then put it in a braid, before Violet came back, with some other stylists. Raising my eyebrow, I studied each one of them. They were all dressed in the usual capitol style of clothing, but each had a unique marking on the side of their faces. The little group began whispering and comparing fabric swatches, as I stood there shivering and trying to wrap the robe tighter around me.

"You, Sit" Violet, pointed a well manicured finger at me, then at a chair which had magically appeared in the centre of the room, along with loads of makeup products and outfits, which were now scattered on my bed. I hesitantly walked over to the chair and sat in it, wondering what all the outfits were for, surely they weren't gonna make me parade around in them, until they decided which one looked best. I hoped not anyway. It was not a few moments before, I felt my braid being pulled out my hair and a hand moving my face in every direction as if to get a better look at it.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked curiously. The other stylists ignored me and went about their work, buffing and filing my nails and drying my hair.

"The whole day of course" Violet scoffed, acting as if I should already know the answer. Sighing, I leant back in the chair and closed my eyes, letting the stylists go about their business. Hours passed and I felt like my skin had been scrubbed from my bones. There was a pleasant aroma of roses drifting around the room and it mingled with the lilies that sat on the cabinet next to my bed.

"Okay now to choose the outfit" I opened my eyes to see violet beaming, whilst holding a dress made of light blue fabric.

"Does it have to be blue?" I asked raising my eyebrow, looking over the other dresses that lay on the bed.

"No, it was just a thought" Violet said, placing the dress down. "Which one do you think?" I thought for moment, then picked up a purple dress that started of a plum-like purple at the top, the flowed down into a light lilac colour.

"This one" I smiled the looked up at her. She nodded in approval and let me change, helping to zip the backup, once it was on. Violet stepped back and tilted her head slightly. I blushed, feeling like I had been suddenly put under a microscope.

"Good choice my dear" She smiled then ushered me out the room, to where everyone else was waiting. Raven smiled at me, and then took my arm leading me to the lift. I was having an out of body experience by the time we reached the other tributes. We stood in district order and waited to be called on to stage by Caesar. By the time it was my turn, I was shaking with nerves.

"And from the Cool waters of District Four please Welcome Autumn Matthews" Cheers erupted from the capitol folk, as I made my way on stage. Forcing a smile on my face, I gave Caesar the customary hug, and then sat in the plush red Chair across from him.

"Isn't she a pretty one" Caesar addressed the applauding audience resting back into the plush seat one leg lazily draped over his other leg's knee "So Autumn many of us are happy to see you so full of life and a flush to your cheeks is everything with you okay?" he asked in a tone that would lead me to believe he was sincere as he alluded to what had happened with the chariots no doubt.

"Thankyou and Yes everything's okay" I kept the forced smile on my face, not wanting my mask to slip and show how scared I really was. I took a deep breath and looked at the crowd, noticing a sea of brightly painted faces.

"Good thing you had that large tough male alongside to catch you" Caesar offered in a hint of teasing reaching over and squeezing my forearm "I'd like to get to the points with you Autumn let the audience get a better idea of how you are. We know your pretty, we know you did well for your private training score but what makes you different from your other tributes?" I frowned before deciding to speak.

"Ermm, I'm not all I seem, everyone seems to think that I'm just another pretty face, but I guess what you see isn't always what you get" I was still shocked, why had no one told me that he had caught me. Then I guessed it, it would be about pride and distaste for me more than anything else.

"So you have something to prove you want to let all those people in the capitol and back home know your capable" Caesar repeated slowly as if tasting every word he said "So we should expect something special in the arena then. Do I at all get a tiny idea of what that could possibly mean" the crowd seemed to agree with his pleading "just a little clue" he pouted his full lips. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry Caesar, as much as I would love to tell you, I can't disclose any secrets, after all the other tributes could be listening" I was now sat on the edge of my seat, picking at a piece of the dress as I spoke. Why was I so nervous? Come on Tum get yourself in check.

"No secrets at all" Caesar dragged out the last word in his capitol accent "Not even the little secret of your avoiding last year's games?" his eyebrows rose up high on his forehead as if he was surprised by what he'd said "What makes you better prepared this year than last year Autumn?" I felt my eyes widen, I knew this was going to come up, but I hadn't prepared myself for it.

"I have an idea of what I am going to do and I don't want people to think that I'm weak and naive, just because I didn't take part in last year's games" I took a deep breath. "It wasn't a case of avoiding then, I was just scared, mainly about what would happen if—"I stopped, knowing that my father would be watching this. I couldn't explain why I really didn't take part.

"You're not giving me much to go with pretty Autumn surely there is something you can tell us" Caesar waved his hand out towards the audience they all looked at me expectantly then as if in agreement with their favourite host Caesar Flickerman "Something to remember you by..."

"I guess there is something..." I started saying, lifting my eyes from the floor to Caesar, then to the crowd. "I just want everyone to know, that I am not going to back down and if anyone gets in my way, then I guess the games will be over for them" I scanned the crowd and saw Violet nod and grin at me.

Caesar gave out a hummed response and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth leaning forward slightly "Confident we'll just have to see if it's true confidence in her capability or if it's naive arrogance now, won't we?" Caesar laughed clapping his hands together and presenting me almost as the buzzer sounded "District Four's Autumn" Yes we will have to see won't we, I thought forcing the smile again, I gave a small wave before heading of the stage. Raven smiled at me at gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Nodding at her, I sat on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. Next was the games and I have to be prepared.


	12. Feared become the Adored

**Okay Guys so it seems that you all seem to be on Autum's side but what do you think of Ramos? and for the next two chapters we need 5 reviews :) **

We don't own the Hunger games this is just our take on them :) 

Chapter 12 – Feared become the Adored - Ramos's POV

I'd let Autumn leave me alone on the sitting area as I overlooked the lighted night sky of the capitol I couldn't see the stars as easily as I could back in district four but they weren't hidden back home we didn't have the luxury transport and large buildings to create a barrier.

Soon enough a new barrier would be erected between me in freedom and I would be put against twenty three other tributes, as each day drew closer I felt as if I was giving myself over to a darker part of me. Every person had within them the makings of evil, I'd known even for all my father's bashing on the capitol's ways and the way we were no more than slaves should he have had things his way the capitol would have been his slaves. I wasn't naive a structure of power would always need those at the top and those at the bottom, it was always the army ants that did the work for its queen who never left the nest was the capitol different in that way. We're those of us in the districts simply army ants doing our duty to ensure our queens continued structure of life, it didn't matter in the now part of life was to fight to survive to never worry about being hungry or worry about lack of money.

A victor had the life of a celebrity and although I did not wish for the attention of it all the possibility of helping my family with the spoils a victor earns after winning was prize enough in a world were other's starved and died so often. In many ways Autumn and I were not so different we longed for a respect from the people around us, she wanted those in the district to not judge her for her father's actions and I longed for an acceptance of my appearance a yearning for my appearance to be simply something that could be over looked without whispers or rumours and snickers of cruel ideas.

"Thinking pretty hard there" Galton laughed to himself as he gulped from the large odd shaped glass flask of wine I assumed then moving to take up the seat that Autumn had been in only moments ago.

"Well I've got to be ready for my moment in the spotlight" I chuckled sarcastically I'd been playing a part so frequently the confident sure of himself career as not to be pushed around by the other's that I was starting to feel like completely two different people "Hope Caesar has been warned I'm not much of a talker" Galton chuckled shaking his head wiping his lips with his forearm

"Kid Caesar is looking forward to interviewing you I have no doubt about it" Galton said with a knowing amused smile "I've already got people making comments about sponsors for you Ramos you've made an impression" I snorted at that

"I look the most blood thirsty and it's got the capitol foaming at the mouth to have a part of me" I said my tone dripping with so much cynical sarcasm that Galton only laughed harder

"It's not a bad thing. I know you don't have many friends in district four that people are repelled by your scarring but kid here where the only scar's they see is on those who have fought and won makes you look like a victor already" Galton offered me the flask of win as I reached forward taking a tentative swig first tasting the fruity sour taste then drinking a larger gulp "I know you'll struggle giving Caesar much but you've already made an impression just play your part be the typical career, screw what your dad thinks this is about winning Ramos and I think I could get one of you out this year it's just a feeling" Galton said with an impish grin before standing up and taking back the flask from me the liquid sloshing and some falling over the floor as he moved to the door

"She's ready for this then?" I asked both of us knowing exactly who we were talking about

"Ramos she's ready if I can sweet talk a few people who like pretty things on the beginning of the games she'll be well taken care of. Do what you've gotta do and then you play hard Ramos she's not all bad but I don't want her getting it easy after you've helped her" Galton looked uncomfortable no doubt our secret agreement was very odd for a mentor and one of his tributes to discuss "how do you plan on helping her anyway?" Galton asked curiously as I huffed out frustrated

"Tell her to run from the blood bath but to return after the cannons fire" I said firmly making sure he understood the importance of what I was saying to him "I'll leave her the bow and some arrows, a few supplies that won't be noticed in the same direction she runs in at the start. After that she's on her own tell her she must do as you say that you have a friend in the arena who will give you one chance" I said gauging Galton's reaction before he nodded firmly and he left me to be alone, my fingers tracing the slight swells from my fight knowing my prep team would no doubt be furious with me.

I didn't let myself stay in the open for too long knowing I'd need to take advantage of the sleep that I would be allowed before entering into the arena, I would sleep with one eye open while inside if at all I refused to be left open and vulnerable. My dreams were consumed with snarling beasts and screaming women while Caesar Flickerman stood laughing and talking on a stage with a microphone, it wasn't until I watched the beasts latch onto one of the females I realised that it was Autumn and awoke sweating slightly and unnerved by it all. I wiped my palms over my face and pushing the hair off my forehead slicking it back slightly huffing as I rested my back against the headboard of the large soft bed.

Raven entered after softly knocking looking at me as she always did with this timid and frightened little animal sort of way, whenever she was in my presence she seemed to be looking for an exit as soon as we locked eyes. I knew she'd avoided me so frequently and had opted to sticking by Autumn's side to in many ways I believed offer her genuine support but a part no doubt to help her keep her distance from me. I huffed out slapping my large hand down onto my toned stomach the bright and deep indents of prongs lined up over my abdomen, and for a moment my eyes and Raven locked and both turned to look down to my scarred stomach and then up to my face she was looking at me my horrible facial flaws where in the capitol people were always bettering themselves in any surgical way they could.

"You don't like me do you Raven" it wasn't a question more of a statement I wasn't trying to intimidate her but I could tell it only did that more "the way I look, talk and act it's something you just can't handle I'm like a savage dog to you aren't I?" I smirked at her snidely almost.

"I wouldn't quite put it like that...I just seem to relate to Autumn a little more" She stuttered, avoiding the question completely and it just seemed to push me more needing to push Raven more

"Because she's pretty. she's easy to mould in a way that the capitol would deem acceptable" I chuckle morbidly rising from my covers completely unclothed beneath just to force that discomfort to Raven more her avoidance in many ways had given me something of home here but now confident from so many people wanting a piece of me wanting my alliance I felt empowered "me though I'm too burly, my skin is sun kissed and maimed in ways that must turn your stomach" I laughed moving from off the bed walking toward Raven "have you been speaking to sponsors for Autumn. Have you been pimping out the pretty girl to your friends how strong she must be to endure the presence of such a beast, such a monstrous boy" My throat rumbled with laughter I felt slightly maddened the dream, the beasts hunting those women one of the capitol's mutts for the games and I'd realised in many ways I felt the capitol was changing me was I becoming a new mutt, how shamed my father would be.

"Actually I haven't, I've been listening to her cry at night, I've sat with her and listened to all her worried about her mother" She stood her ground "I heard her try to help you the other, but being the arrogant git you are you just brushed it off like it was nothing" the rage that filled me as she tried to judge me the hatred that had been practically drummed into my mind from such a young age, a capitol person judging me when all they did was lust for more greedy selfish fools.

"I think you should watch your little mouth escort" I growled darkly stepping forward again now completely towering over Raven reaching up and pinching a lock of her oddly coloured hair between my thumb and index finger my smile sinister "you don't know me and my link to Autumn but watch the first day you disgusting little capitol scum. Watch as you clap for deaths of children watch what I do for someone I hate out of a loyalty while you beg for more death" my fingers releasing her hair and tracing over her slim throat gently "when I'm a victor Raven I advise you to watch that tongue be a shame if I recreated my own version of the removal of a tongue like my uncle suffered becoming an avox for you sick home" I snarled out very much the beast now

"You know, all this tough talk really doesn't work on me, I may act timid and like you intimidate me, but you don't so give the act up Ramos" she rolled her eyes "Good luck in the arena you'll need it" She sneered stepping back slightly

I reacted full of hate for everything the capitol had created for the hate that no doubt now filled my own father for me because I'd joined in the games that the capitol had made and I gripped Raven's head and slammed it into the door viciously sickened and driven mad with a rage and sickness so deep inside of me.

Moving to stand over her body gripping her cheeks tightly in my grasp snarling down at her "you're a capitol whore and I promise you Raven I can't wait to start the killing all in the name of your perfect little games" I slipped my hand down from her cheeks and wrapping my large hand around her throat squeezing tightly not letting go never wanting to let go. I moved my other hand to secure the grip and squeezed foaming at the mouth as I watched the life leave her eyes, I didn't stop not even when the sickening crunch of her neck cracked under my grasp her slacked jaw glazed over eyes told me everything, I had killed Raven.

I scurried back then moving away from her body until I hit something but it wasn't the bed like I would have assumed it felt like leg's I snapped my gaze upwards and was met by the wide smile of President Snow laughing down at me "Happy Hunger Games" he paused then offering me his hand "And may the odds always be in your favour my little mutt" he sneered as his eyes turned bright red as he lunged at me.

"Shit" I gasped panting as I looked around my room wide eyed to see I had dreamt the entire thing completely wide eyed and sweating from it "Damn just a nightmare it's because it's getting closer" I huffed out shaking my head at the beginning of the mental battle of the games this was no doubt only the beginning of what could be my future should I win the games and kill all other tributes, nightmares of haunting me of the crimes I'd soon enough commit.

I tried to remain on my own for as long as I possibly could after the nightmare I'd had, it had been me who avoided Raven this time as if somehow being near her would switch something in my brain like my dream and I'd kill her. I ignored the slight tantrum of the prep team as they worked on my face after the bruising and swelling they used face masks that healed me up nicely and removed any mark of harm, couldn't have a tribute looking harmed in any way I was sure. Glitter once again only came to me once the team had prodded and annoyed me long enough that I verbally made my irritation known she always seemed to swoop in just after I'd began to say something, she wasn't all that bad I guess helping to keep them away once seeing my annoyance. Glitter then proceeded to have me dressed in the clothing that she wanted for my interview once again it was revealing in many ways, I felt like a on show monkey dancing around for a banana.

I knew they wanted to show my visible power my obvious survival of past harm that was apparent from the chariot ride into the training tower for the tributes they'd wanted me to be every bit of the warrior to many I would look to be. I kept silent as she draped the netted white shirt thing over my body the top a V-neck style where it allowed more of my broad chest to be shown she cream the prep team had used once again giving a bright glow to me. Galton laughed when he saw me but didn't say a word knowing I'd lose my temper and try hit him not that I was certain that would be a fight I'd win, Galton was easily just as large and capable as me but it wouldn't look good for either of us to engage in any sort of fight.

I waited patiently trying to completely ignore the interviews of the other districts even the ones of those that I was allied with I tried to stop myself from noticing, it wasn't important I'd heard them talking about what they planned to say. Career tributes were always the same in most respects and always had a good following of people supporting them because they were always so full of life and enjoyment for the games. I watched autumn struggle with the questions Caesar caught her off guard with and cringed internally for her knowing that would only do her harm but she seemed okay possibly a little boring but all of the interviews in my personal opinion had been boring.

There was a loud roar of cheering as soon as Autumn was off the stage and I didn't even hear the sound of Caesar introduce me when Galton all but shoved be towards the entrance onto the stage. I was stunned at the cheers and flashing lights as these people yelled my name so loudly, it felt completely odd and thrilling at the same time in the moment I felt as if I wasn't being sent to my death but a welcomed celebrity and in a way I was both to these people. I moved briskly towards Caesar once I shook myself from my slight stupor, I stood over the man that never seemed to age always looking exactly the same except for hair colour and makeup colouring always matching his clothing to perfectly for the capitol to adore him. I shook his hand firmly as he yelped out comically for the crowd and shook his hand as if I'd ripped it from his wrist as he laughed over the top yelling out approval and sitting in the chair across from me smiling widely.

"Ramos Azure" he said but the crowd was still loud enough that it was slightly muffled even though I sat across from him "Ramos district four's tribute" he chuckled reaching over and slapping my knee "Have we been looking forward to this ladies and gentlemen" he stated and they agreed win whoops and clapping, I raised a hand awkwardly waving out to them my face still the usual emotionless forced sneer "Many of us want to know more about you Ramos. We want to know what your plan is for the games what can we all look forward too when we see you released from that pad on the countdown of the start to the games?" I let the pause seem to let the crowd's sound die out as I tried to think what they wanted most, what the capitol wanted from me Ramos. I knew what they wanted, a blood thirsty confident tribute with no fear and only love for those out there watching, playing the part had been my plan and now would be my ultimate test.

"I can't honestly say what will happen at the beginning Caesar" I forced out a chuckle my face on the screens turning into a dark and amused smirk "I'll tell you this though this blood bath will be unlike any other you've seen because I lay down a challenge tonight to my fellow competitors. Come for me no weapons hand to hand, I'll even let you have the first hit at me..." I leant forward then looking deadly towards the crowd "it won't matter though because the blood bath is the beginning not of the games but of a new Ramos. The victor that will never be forgotten because I promise at the blood bath I will kill with my bare hands I will do damage with these" I held up my large rough hands out to be zoomed in on with camera's "More damage than any weapon the game makers can offer" I snarled out as some of the audience seemed to gasp in shock and then cheer in joy and awe Caesar looking at me wide eyed and happy

"It's no secret Ramos that you're predicted as one of the favourites this year. I would like to know though about these scar's that have been the talk of the capitol some of your more devoted fans have even asked for augmentations to copy your appearance" Caesar chuckled as my stomach churned at the idea of people maiming themselves out of love for me, these people adored me but why because I looked like a killer that was nothing to be proud of "How did you receive these markings?" Caesar said with no fear of my reaction like those in my district would have referring to them.

"Let's just say the games isn't my first battle with survival Caesar and back home in Four the peacekeepers like to keep me on my toes" I chuckled darkly as Caesar owed dramatically with a slight laugh.

"Anything you'd like to add before our time is up Ramos?" Caesar fired off as my eyes lifted seeing my face on the large screen with the counting down clock in the top left corner telling me I only had a matter of second

"Yeah" I smiled at Caesar then out to the audience "I just wanted to tell all you people in the capitol that I will make this games one to be never forgotten" the sound of the buzzer was almost muffled out as the crowd cheered and Caesar stood taking my hand and raising it as if I was a victor presenting me to the audience, in that moment even though I was lying to them that I truly hated them the people of the capitol adored me, loved me in a way so new to me it was almost overwhelming.


	13. Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: we don't own the Hunger Games,,,this is our own twist on it :) **

Chapter 13 – Let the Games Begin! - Autumn's POV

I couldn't sleep a wink that night, and that was probably a bad idea, as I knew I wouldn't get a chance to sleep the first day in the arena. The one thing that was floating around my head, like a lost ghost, was the interviews. I made myself look arrogant and like I was just like any other tribute, not exactly the effect I wanted to give. Ramos's interview was perfect, not showing anyone what he was thinking or feeling and I actually found myself thinking why I couldn't be like that.

Then it hit me, I was the peacekeeper's daughter. I was going to be alienated for the rest of my life, just because I didn't take part in the 74th Hunger Games. Staring at the ceiling, I chewed the inside of my cheek, going over my plan in my head. But the more I thought about it, the more my plan seemed like some childish story that you found in some demented fairy tale book. I lay there for another hour before, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and puffing out my cheeks then stretching my arms out in front of me. Today was the day that the games started and we had to be at our platforms by ten. I looked at the clock and notice that it was eight now. Shaking my head, I headed towards the bathroom for what could be my last shower for a while, not a nice thought I know.

I dried myself with one of the fluffy towels and pulled on the customary black v-neck shirt and khaki coloured combat trousers. Sitting on my bed, I began to pull on some combat boots and laced them up slowly. My hands were shaking, possible from the fear and realisation of what lay ahead. 'Get a grip Tum' I thought to myself. Clenching my hand, I closed my eyes and placed my forehead against, both clenched fists.

I was showing weakness, but thankfully there was no one else in the room with me. Taking a few needed deep breaths, I shook my head and stood up. Putting on a relatively composed mask, I walked out into the main lounge area. Galton and Raven were stood talking, Ramos was nowhere in sight. That was pretty understandable, I knew he had a plan and not that I wanted to admit it out loud, but it was a good one. Raven turned to me, a concerned frown painted upon her made over face. She was sporting a different look to day, her hair was bright sunshine yellow and her dress matched.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her normally high-pitched voice, now unusually quiet and drenched in concern. I nodded, not letting my shaky voice betray me. Galton gave me a steely glare, as if to confirm that I was hiding something. The three of us headed to the ships that would take us to the arena.

"Autumn?" Galton placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the man that not only made me feel alienated, but actually became a friend. Maybe he did see some potential in me after all.

"Yes?" I frowned unsure as to why I felt an odd sort of comfort.

"Be careful, the careers will be after you now you've pissed them off" I nodded. "I know I haven't been easy on you kid, but you needed toughening up, and you have the potential to win. Use your skills wisely and stay safe ok?" I once again nodded. Galton seemed to be having a debate with himself before pulling me into a hesitant hug. I raised my eyebrow but hugged him back before boarding the ship.

Sitting in my allocated, seat I noticed the blonde haired career sat across from me, her eyes aflame with hate. Dragging my eyes away from her hateful stare, I watched as the ship attendants walked around injecting something into each tributes arm. One of them stood before me and looked at me expectantly.

"What is that?" I asked, wincing as she injected the little flashing bullet into my forearm.

"It's a tracker, so the game-makers can keep their eye on you" she smirked before moving on to the next tribute. I raised my eyebrow and dropped my eyes to my arm, where the tiny piece of metal had embedded itself under my skin. Closing my eyes, I leant my head against the headrest. As the ship carried us to the arena, I battled with my thoughts, trying to get a plan together that might actually be legible. A short few minutes later, I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes to see one on the ship attendants, telling me it was time to get off the ship.

I was lead by two peacekeeper's to a small room that held Violet. As soon as she saw me she hugged me. Clinging to me like a limpet.

"Are you sure you ready?" She asked stepping back and holding me at arm's length.

"I can't really say no can I?" I sighed and ran a hand through my fringe. My hair had been braided then wrapped into a bun, so it was out of my way, an idea that my stylists had come up with.

Violet gave me a small smile, before turning to a mannequin and yanking a jacket off it. They jacket itself was grey with sea-blue stripes running down the arms and a big blue 4 was situated on the shoulder. She helped me to put the jacket on.

"Wait one last minute addition" I frowned and watched as she patted her pockets, as if she was looking for something. "Ah-ha here it is" from her pocket she pulled a silver brooch, in the shape of a four leaf clover, with a fish in the middle. I instantly recognised it as my mother's.

"How did you get this?" I asked accusingly. Violet placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother handed this to Raven before you left the district, she said it may bring you look in the games" as she spoke she pinned the badge under the inner lapel of my jacket. I sniffled and quickly wiped my eyes. Mom was always thoughtful and now she had given me the determination to win.

"Can all tribute please board their platforms" the capitol speaker blared. This was it. Violet gave me one last hug, before I stepped onto the metal plate.

"Good Luck Rae" I gave her a small smile. Only my mother called me Rae and hearing it now made me think of her.

"Thankyou" I mouthed back to her as the small round metal platform began to ascend. It felt like years before, I finally reached the surface of the arena. Squinting, I looked around to see the other 23 tributes, all stood on their own platforms. Ramos looked calm and that really didn't surprise me, the career's looked ready to kill and everyone else looked how I felt. Scared.

The countdown began, daring anyone to step of their platforms. You see the platforms had been rigged with mines and if we stepped off the metal plate before the countdown finished, then the games were over before they had even begun. I closed my eyes, going over my plan again, grab a bag, find high-ground and water. Stupid I know but it was my safest bet. My other senses picked up on my surroundings. The sounds of the other tributes shuffling about on their platforms hit my ears. The smell of granite, hit my nose.

"15,14,13,12,11..." the countdown dragged on, once again daring any one to move.

"10,9,8,7,6,5..." my breathing speed up and I opened my eyes. The sun shone straight down on us, like a spotlight picking out its first target.

"4,3,2,1..." Let the Games Begin!


	14. Embracing Darkness

**Disclaimer: we don't own the Hunger Games,,,this is our own twist on it :) **

Chapter 14 – Embracing Darkness - Ramos's POV

The platform rose slowly or maybe that was just how it felt for me, I knew once this final stop came to be I'd then be officially starting in the hunger games. I'd done everything to this moment now how it was needed, I got the scores, and won over the audience and now I had to do everything I could to win, so I could go home.

I'd for so long ignored what my parents must think of me but now I wished for just a second, to be district four and to see them both. I knew though that should I even return to district four a victor, I would no longer have a place in my parents' lives, what I'd done, who I'd become to survive here was like I'd spat in the faces of everything they believed.

It fuelled my anger though; fed a side of me. I was scared of more than the tributes, which perhaps saw me as a monster with the intent to kill them all. The nightmares had kept me from a restless sleep all very similar to the one I'd experienced before but with different victims, all while part of me had hated and felt an odd excitement. For all my outward dislike and disdain for my fellow district tribute helping her in this setting would be my one act against the capitol, my one act of good and I would accept that.

The light blinded me at first but then I blinked it away raising my large hand to shield me from the beaming sun above, I quickly took in everything around me. The arena's environment was just as lethal as any tribute in the games so many died from what was around that I couldn't let myself forget the importance of surviving my surroundings. At first it was just a wide expanse of blue sky as I looked around me trying not to fall from my platform. I fixed my eyes then forward and noticed the golden yellow sand so much like certain areas of district four; I noticed all of the tributes were in a circle around what appeared to be a large dip into a large sand dune.

It was steep and looked like a large distance to the bottom but sitting there at the bottom right dead centre was the cornucopia. Too far to even be able to tell just what exactly was gathered there but I could assume what would be there, weapons, food other needed supplies to survive the arena. I turned around now knowing that we were all on high land and turned and looked down behind me a large pool of red water surrounded the sand and then just a little further was what I could only described as long plants shooting up to about my shoulder height past it.

The only supplies were at the bottom, it was a choice between descending down into the unknown or heading across the odd red water without any supplies at all.

I then focussed on the tributes looking at the others from the career pack, Jazz caught my eye and gave me a smile and wink as if this arena pleased her somewhat. I doubted at this moment the environment favoured anyone, I guess the red water around us would be an advantage to myself if I chose to swim across to avoid the cornucopia but I wasn't running, no I was going straight into this. I wondered which of these people would be the first I'd have to kill, it seemed to sink in more now I'd done things in the past to avenge my mother but killing these tributes was like killing someone who had done nothing to me all while knowing their family watched.

"You made your choice Ramos" I hissed to myself then turning my eyes on Autumn and glared at her nodding my head as if to tell her to go if she took my warning I would find out soon enough.

"4,3,2,1..." the loud clang of shrieking was all I needed before I leapt from off my platform feeling unsteady on the sand beneath my feet, I didn't run though as I made my way across the sand knowing it would only pull my feet in.

When I came to the edge of the ground where it began to slant downwards towards the cornucopia, I jumped down knowing that sliding down would be faster and maybe easier to control then trying to run. I didn't allow myself the time to look around as I watched the cornucopia grow closer as my body was jostled and roughly thumped against the sand. It was as I began to move to stand that I heard the whistle of movement behind me and felt a body cleanly sweep me off my feet as we rolled down part of the slope together. The scream let me know it was a girl but as I latched my arm around her head as we twisted and rolled I clenched my eyes shut and squeezed my large bicep trying not to think of it. It was as our bodies twisted that when we finally came to a rough snap with her body partly under me I heard the sickening crunch and snap to see the head full of braided hair, her neck had been broken. I kneeled for a second hesitating as I looked down at the vacant eyes of the female who simply looked up at me with those glazed over eyes. I pushed up and placed my hand over her face to shut the eyes before I moved over her body and ran towards the supplies, tributes who had been faster already there some trying to take and dash for the slope while other's tried to fight over certain items or weapons.

I moved forward and all I could think was that I'd already done it although I'd held her head in that lock I hadn't out right tried to kill her. It didn't make a damn bit of difference though she was dead and it was at my hands, I barrelled forward when I heard a loud female scream and I turned to my right my eyes widening. Jazz was pinned beneath a male as she flailed screaming for help, Dalton didn't even blink leaving her to fight off her attacker alone. I waged what was best if I let this male kill Jazz it meant Autumn was safe from her rage but if I let Jazz die now so soon I lost an alliance that could prove to be beneficial to me she seemed fondly taken with me.

My body was moving before I had time scooping up a bag of supplies and throwing it over my shoulder as I continued forward, the male was slightly chubby and was hitting Jazz with open hands. I could hear her cries and even see the slight blood on her face as I closed in, he didn't even see me coming as I approached but Jazz did. I clenched my large hand tightly shut and used my running to add to momentum as I crashed my fist into the back of his skull. The loud clash was deafening and it knocked the male out cold as he collapsed on top of Jazz, I pushed him off Jazz then helped her up.

"Thank you" she said her nose and lips bleeding, she shocked me when she leant up and pressed her lips under my jaw and then turned to the cornucopia "bring him to the weapons I want to have fun with him" she sneered spitting down at him.

I didn't argue even though I wanted too, I knew she had a nasty side to her I also didn't agree with the idea of prolonging someone's death. I couldn't argue though I'd made it known to all that I would be the perfect career to fight her on this after saving it would only waste my time and effort so I reached down and gripped the back of his shirt neck dragging the heavy set boy through the sand.

"We deal with him quick" I said with a huffed out grunt panting from all the running and how hard it had been trying to move through the sand it was too soft it left you sink in. I could see in Jazz's reaction she wanted to argue but didn't I guess she owed me one, although I doubted she really believed in things like owing someone a debt after being saved.

The other careers were now in control of the weapons and fighting those that had come down to the cornucopia a few bodies were scattered over the sand in bloody messes. I could see other's who had taken some supplies running right back up the slope and away from the us careers, Gabi was waiting for us as we moved into the mouth of the cornucopia she handed over to Jazz some throwing knives.

"I see you brought your kill with you" Gabi chuckled morbidly as I looked down at the groaning male as he came back to I could see the slightly large bump forming at the back of his head, my knuckles slightly bruised from the punch I'd delivered to him so powerfully I threw him then at Jazz feet and went to inspect the supplies.

Maybe the others were too busy looking at the vast spread of weapons but I noticed the shoes a corner in the pack they at a glance looked like socks. It stood out though and I moved to them quickly and kicked off my shoes and pushed them on and felt the sand under my feet firm up as if I was on normal ground and grinned but kept silent about it. I removed the supplies bag from off my shoulder and didn't bother to look in as I threw in an extra pair of the socks, I dropped it to the ground then and looked around and took a small knife and placed it in with a bottle of water and a bag of dried meat and closed it. Autumn may never see this, maybe she'll never know I collected supplies for her but it didn't matter I would do what I had promised I just needed a way to get these to her. I moved to the weapons grabbing the metallic bow and a sheath of arrows slinging it over my shoulder then.

"He's getting away" Dalton growled out as he stood holding his arm as it bled "he got my fucking sword" he roared out angrily I looked out seeing the retreating form that was running with the large sword in hand up the slope

"I'll go get him" I offered turning to Dalton "you guys stay here I'll take care of it don't leave without me though okay" I tried to sound nonchalant as if there was no ulterior motive behind me leaving on my own, I expect someone to argue none however did maybe they hoped I wouldn't come back

I didn't wait around though as I quickly headed off in the same direction as the tribute and where Autumn's platform had been, the socks made it so much easier walking across the sand and I hoped no one else had noticed them. This advantage made me faster on the sand which I wasn't used to I'd thought my speed would be my disadvantage but with these I wasn't as slow compared to other's. It didn't matter though by the time I reached the top of the slope the tribute was nowhere in sight, it didn't bother me I'd had no plan on actually going after him. I moved to the water and dove into the freezing cold water and rose from under it gasping for breath and then pushed on moving through it just imaging it was any other day in district four. I pulled myself out of the water once across throwing the supplies, sheath of arrows and bow onto the ground and looked around.

"Now where do I leave this crap" I grumbled pushing back my wet hair the heat already making me feel as though I was drying off under the bright sky "bury it" I grunted and then started to push up sand using my large hands as a shovel and making a hole big enough for the supplies. I looked around once before placing them in and then keeping an arrow and flattening the ground of the supplies. I used the sharp point of the arrow I kept and slashed it against my palm and squeezed my hand shut over the area and then let my blood drip into the sand trying my best to make it stand out subtly.

I stood up then looking around me as if I was being watched which wasn't that hard to believe, when I saw how tall the plant life were that was only a few feet away. I wondered what was on the other side of the plant life and if there was any water like autumn had hoped to go out and find, when she decided she'd distance herself from the other tributes from the get go. I stepped away from the puddle of blood on the sand and then looked around once more wiping my hand on my pants leg turning my head up.

"That's my debt paid" I growled out and then headed back towards the water and dived in swimming back to the career pack it was time to think of only myself now, survival was what I had to focus on.


	15. Someone on the Inside

Chapter 15 – Someone on the Inside? – Autumn's POV

As soon as the horn sounded, I ran, only to get stopped by the carnage that was going on beneath me. All the other tributes had slid down the dune towards the cornucopia, obviously trying to get a weapon advantage. I saw Ramos kill a girl, then save blondie from another tribute and once again the ugly head of jealousy reared inside me. I don't know why I was feeling like this, but I knew that this gave me a chance to get away and rethink my strategy.

So I ran again, heading straight for the blood-red water, not thinking twice about the carnage that was going on behind me. Another skill that I didn't reveal about myself, was that I could swim really well. In fact my mother called me a fish, because I was a natural born swimmer or something like that. Diving into the red water, I felt like I was home. This arena was the ideal place for me, water, sand, it meant that I could surprise attack people. I dove under the water and swam towards the opposite bank, only coming up for air when I needed it.

Finally I reached the soft sandy beach and began running into the tall plants. I was half their size so it gave me the perfect cover. Keeping low, I stayed within three plants distance of the beach, watching warily and keeping alert. I heard rustling behind me, but kept facing forward, it was a pretty bad idea to attack me from behind. The sound came closer and I realised that it was the wind brushing the leaves against my jacket. 'You're just paranoid tum' I chuckled to myself.

A rumble in the distance signalled the deaths of the tributes. I counted nine before the sound became non-existent. Sighing, I sat back on the ground, kicking off my boots and rubbing my feet where the boots had made them blister. It was painful but I've had worst.

While I was alone, I sifted through the last two hours, combing over each memory, trying to make sense of it. Something Galton had said to me confused me. He'd muttered something about Ramos leaving some supplies for me. Frowning, I began debating with myself.

Maybe he's done it out of good will. Come on Tum really, he'd do something like that for you? Maybe I mean he can't be all bad. Really your going back on years of hating him because he did one sweet little thing for you. But...No Buts' Tum you hate him, he hates you end. Of. Story. Comprende? I suppose, I mean people change, but I guess he will always hate me. Wait the whole thing with Blondie wasn't Jealousy was it? No of course not. It was wasn't it? Okay maybe a little but she deserved it. That's true.

I was brought out of my internal debate by someone tackling me. I threw my head back, breaking their nose and loosening their grip on me. Spinning round, I noticed that it was a girl from district five and she had what looked to be a knife in her hand. She lunged at me, catching my arm with the blade; I hissed and grabbed hold of her wrist, twisting it till I heard it pop. She yelped and tried to attack me with her other arm. I dodged her and kicked her in the stomach, making her grunt and fall to her knees. Killing wasn't my style, severely injuring however was, I clenched my hand into a fist and hit her as hard as I could in the temple. It wouldn't kill her, but she would be knocked out for hours.

"Idiot" I muttered picking up the knife and heading deeper into the jungle of plants. I was more alert now and the debate I had with myself was shoved to the back of my mind. Right now survival was key, and I was determined to survive at least the first day. I followed the plants and noticed that it came full circle back to the dune, with just a slither of a stream in between. Kneeling down, I dipped my hand into the water, feeling the coolness soothe every crevice of skin. It was nice, but the smell wasn't, it smelt like blood and that made me feel sick. I wasn't going to risk going down to the cornucopia, that would be suicide.

So I followed the river, feeling a sense of déjà vu as I reached the same spot, that I had reached earlier. Only this time there was something different about it. The blood for one, that wasn't there before and the piece of fabric sticking out of the sand. I frown and delicately pulled at the fabric until it became a backpack.

Biting my lip, I hesitantly opened the bag, to reveal some supplies, including a bow and arrow. If my suspicions were correct, then I know who left this. But why would he do that, he hates me. Before confusing myself further, I added the knife I had gained to the pack and slung it over my shoulder, then fastened the sheath of arrows so it was set securely on my shoulder and picked up the bow testing the weight against my palm.

Peering up at the sky, I noticed it was nearly nightfall and that was going to be a really vulnerable time for me. Scanning my surroundings, I headed back into the plant life, retracing my steps, then turning right as soon as, I reached the unconscious girl. I kept walking, my blistered feet screaming in agony, causing me to grit my teeth and constantly blink to hide any tears.

By sunset I had managed to reach some sort of clearing, but once again I was met with sand. With no kind of safe High-ground to sleep on, I had to make do with camouflaging myself in the tall plant life. Using the pack as a pillow, I rested my head on it carefully. The stars twinkled in the sky like little pieces of glitter, that had been scattered across navy fabric.

The anthem started, and pictures began showing up, as the tributes that had died were announced. All nine showed up, but there was no sign of any career's or Ramos. I guess that was a good thing, not for me, but it meant that I would get a chance at killing blondie. Running my finger against one of the fletches on an arrow, I began thinking of a new plan. Galton had given me some advice and I intended to follow it. Attacking them now would be suicide, especially since they got the other district four tribute with them. I sighed and shifted my head trying to get more comfortable. Tomorrow I was going to explore more of the arena, maybe try and find a safer place to hide. Then I needed to hunt, the meat that was in the bag was going to last me two maybe three days if I rationed it.

I decided to try and get some sleep, or at least something that resembled sleep, but that was a challenge within itself. Finally after a restless half hour, I gave up and went back to staring at the stars. There were so many different constellations out there and I would give anything to see them up close, but that was impossible and with this possibly being my last night on Panem all I could do was dream. Rustling could be heard nearby but I shrugged it off as wind passing through the plant life. I sat up anyway and took a quick look around, there didn't seem to be anything nearby but that meant nothing. When I had reached my resting place, I had taken the time to slip my boots back on, and then I had slipped a knife into my boot. You could never be too careful around here.

I wasn't going to take any chances though, so I grabbed the bag and weapons and began walking in the opposite direction of the rustling. The sound kept getting closer, so I started to run, clutching the bag, arrows and bow closely to me. I reached another clearing, once again met by sand. Frowning I turned to see what was following me, only to be knocked on my back by something large. Coughing, I rolled onto my front and shook my head before looking up at my attacker. It looked like a large bear, but I couldn't be too sure. It snarled and pawed at the ground, staring at me with bright fiery orange eyes. I stayed where I was too scared to move, watching the animal as it prepared to attack again. Carefully, I reached down into my boot where I had hidden the knife as the bear-like creature started pacing as if to taunt me into attacking first.

"What are you?" I muttered, raising myself slowly onto my knees. I heard the stories of there being unusual creatures in the arenas, things like tracker-jackers, but this looked to be a...what was it called again? A muttation that's it, that's what it's called. It was bear-size and its face looked to be squished, like it had run into a wall. It huffed and snarled again, looking straight at me, as I pulled myself to my feet, still crouching staying low to the ground. I didn't know what to do and that's what was frightening me.

They hadn't prepared us for anything like this, so I guess they wanted to see what we could do; I bet they were watching now trying to work out what I would do, to see if I really would stay true to my word. Keeping eye contact with the mutt, I rose to my full height, clutching the knife in my hand, until it left an impression on my palm. The mutt took this as a challenge and lunged at me, lashing out with its left paw; I dived forward and rolled underneath it. Its paw caught my already injured arm making me hiss and turn to face it again. This time I attacked lashing out with the knife, managing to scratch its shoulder, as it leapt away from me.

The muttation circled around me, watching my every move. I clutched my arm, watching as the blood ran through the spaces in between my fingers, like a red river. The burning sensation from the wound was became overwhelming, making me grit my teeth. I heard the beast snarl behind me and thought about my escape options. Then it hit me. The river. Not only would it give me an escape but it would mask my smell as well. Without giving it another thought, I ran grabbing my pack and bow on the way. I heard the mutt roar and start on its way after me, but I kept running, my muscles burning and screaming in pain. The mutt was getting closer, but it didn't faze me, I kept sprinting almost within arm's length of the river.

Or at least I thought I was, for all I know I could be running in circles. Skidding to a halt, I glanced around trying to keep alert. The rush of water could be heard to my right, so I headed in that direction. After another five minutes trek I finally reached the water, but so had the mutt. It burst through the plant life, sending sand everywhere. I threw my hand in front of my face in an attempt to shield my eyes, but that failed epically. Blinking furiously, I started backing away from the mutt, now I had barely any site, so I was going to have to use my other sense. I heard the soft pad of paws along the sand as the beast started walking towards me. I kept backing up, not realising that I was now waist deep into the water. The blinking had managed to dislodge a few pieces of sand, but my sight was still blurry and all I could see of the beast was a silhouette, preparing to attack once again.


End file.
